Demon Matchmakers
by Chesrylle Cat
Summary: "Match made in heaven? This is almost hell!" Lucy Heartfilia found a wounded fox, who turns out to be a female fox demon! How will this vixen help her out in life? Especially since the guy she's in love with happens to be the son of the person her father's seeing and planning to marry.
1. The Fox

**C/N (Chesrylle's note) : So, I'm sorry in advance if it's rather vague and you can't understand the storyline. But this is just the start, I plan on this fan fiction to be a Hibiki x Lucy.**

**And I do not own Fairy Tail or most of the characters. I only own Julia the fox(who will get a proper [last] name later) and maybe some other characters to appear later in the story. Fairy Tail is by the genius of Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It was a warm Saturday morning. Lucy Heartfilia was walking around the forest close by to their family's estate. "*_**Sigh**__.* It's so bo~ring." _Stomping around the forest ground, nearing the river close by, the blonde beauty hear a small whimper close to her left, snapping her head toward the sound, she made her way to the source.

After two minutes of walking, Lucy saw the shape of a silvery-snow white fox, with wounds covering its body, and faint blood stains on its fur. Without hesitating, the girl took off her jacket and carefully wrapped and picked up the shivering wounded figure of the fox and hurried off back to her house.

"Virgo! Call a vet now! Aries, please get the first aid kit and help me treat this little one's wounds." Lucy called out to the maids in the house.

"Yes Princess." Answered a girl with rather messy neck length pink hair and sharp blue eyes, as she went to call the vet.

"Ye-yes Princess." Stuttered another girl with shoulder length pink hair that was tightly curled at the end and deep violet colored eyes, as she bowed deeply to Lucy, as if apologizing, and took the bundled fox into a spare room.

* * *

After an hour and a half of cleaning and treating the injured animal, the vixen was now sleeping soundly in a cushioned basket in the spare room it was treated. Lucy was staring at the fox with warm, loving eyes and playful, cheery smile on her face. She planned to ask her father if she could keep the wild animal, since she was always lonely in the house, and had the doctor check and vaccine the animal properly.

Lucy was lost in thought regarding the little vixen and her father's reaction to it, when the said animal gave a sharp yelp, as if announcing its presence of being awake. Lucy stared at a pair of red eyes, "I see that you're awake." The girl giggled as she petted the animal after it snapped its head cautiously backwards and sniffed the hand before relaxing its ears to make way for the hand.

Her father got home 2 hours later, and after a 30-minute heated debate, 25-minute exchange of huge vocabularies, **another** 30-minute heated debate, and 45 minutes of warming her father's heart to her wants, he finally agreed after being convinced that the fox was properly vaccinated and treated for any worrisome diseases.

* * *

Happy with her new pet, Lucy kept giggling and scratching the back of the fox's ear. The fox's eyes fixed on the blonde's warm chocolate brown eyes and sweet smiling face while it wagged its tail happily. "You know, you've got the most astonishing eyes! I don't think I've ever seen of read anything about eyes being like those."

Having a closer look, Lucy saw that the fox's eyes weren't just red. They were scarlet red; almost blood-ruby red, tinted moonlit-cerulean blue around the irises. "They're so pretty!" She exclaimed before nuzzling the fox's head with her own. She gave the pet one last pat on the head then got up with her back facing the fox, getting ready for bed.

"I haven't given you a name yet, have I? I wonder what should I call you…" Lucy was lost in thought when she heard a melodious voice from behind her, "If it would help you in any way, my name is Julia."

Startled at the new sound, Lucy turned her head to see a smiling silvery-white haired woman with the redish-blue fox-like eyes, with bandages wrapped around the woman's slim waist and right knee, sitting poised on her pet fox's basket, leaning back on the back-left side of the basket and legs crossed gracefully in the direction toward her right. What was the most startling about her, was the dog-like ears atop her head and a long tail waving casually to her left and right.

Lucy stared mouth agape towards the woman. In place of her new pet fox, sat a beautiful enigmatic woman. "KYAAAAAAA!" Screamed Lucy, who fell backward, flatly on her bottom. "The silver-haired woman covered her ears and winced, "Agh! Must your reaction be that loud?" She asked as she removed her hands from her ears slightly frowning, but with an amused expression in her eyes.

"Who-who a-are you?" Lucy pointed a shaking finger at the intruding woman.

"Didn't I just tell you sweetheart? My name's Julia." She said while casually licking the back of her hand, then smiled kindly to Lucy, "It's nice to meet you. We'll get along harmoniously."

Lucy Heartfilia nearly fainted, but just sat shocked at the woman smiling sweetly at her.

"_Wha-? Ho-how?"_ She stuttered in her mind. Blinking a few times and pinching and slapping herself lightly a few times to confirm her consciousness, she furrowed her brows a stared at the fox-turned-human and asked "Can you please tell me what the heck happened?"

**C/N (Chesrylle's note) : I hope you liked the story! My first story, so I'm welcoming any reviews or comments.**

_**"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."**_


	2. Sleep Well

**C/N : So here's Chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

The fox-person, who said her name was Julia was beautiful. I mean _really_ gorgeous. She stood up and I got a better look at her. Her hair war silvery-snow white that reached past her knees, in a sharp V style. Her face was framed with her hair, that looked rather messy, with some hair covering her eyes. _"Her eyes are pretty too."_ I thought in awe. Her eyes fox-like and were a glowing scarlet with cerulean blue and silver tinting the left eye, and midnight blue and steel-grey tinting the other eye around her irises.

I looked downward to see her body, and faintly blushed at the sight of it. The vixen's body was matured and absolutely eye-catching, slim and slender with creamy-pale skin, she could put Miss Mirajane Strauss to shame. She wore a, what looked like, fox-fur skin that looked like it was wrapped a number of times around her chest in the dark, it was uneven in lengths, the fur side on her right was long and ended nearing her hips, but the garment ended an inch and a half above her navel. She wore an uneven coattail-like skirt at her back, the ending a hand-span above the back of her knee, and wore a loincloth-like skirt front, that reached mid-thigh. She wore also wore fur legwarmers, two inches below her knees until her heel. Everything she wore was the same color as her hair.

"Not exactly something you'd see of a human, no?" She raised an brow when she noticed that I was looking at her intently. I blushed faintly and pouted "Can you please tell me who you are?" I asked to cover up my embarrassment. She stared at me with a blank face, her ears twitched and turned opposite from the other, she opened her mouth to speak, when I added "I mean, _who_ are you?" I sighed apologetically at her, the turned away and scratched my cheek, "And could you also tell me your full name?" I looked back at her to see her ears perk up and tail wagged slowly, indicating her amusement while she smiled playfully at me. "Well, as you can tell dear, I'm not quite human." She said while stretching on all fours. "And I have hundreds names all given to me by the people of the villages I've visited, hunted in, protected and lived in. I was once called Balladeer, because my howls sounded like a song. Another, Silver Shadow, because I moved in swift silence in the dark, another time, Blood-Silver Rose, when my fur was coated with blood once." She was reminiscing, looking thoughtfully to my ceiling while I was quite surprised and shocked. "One I'm most fond of is Silver Shadow. Right. It's Julia Silver Shadow then."

"How did you get the name Julia then?" I narrowed my eyes with curiosity. _"How does she have so many nicknames?"_ She sat down, crossed legged on my bed. "You don't mind do you?" I shook my head _"She's a very polite fox-person, that's for sure."_ and looked expectantly at her, which she returned with a smile. "Julia's always been my name. For as long as I can remember."

"How come you have so many names? I mean, you're just the same age as me, and you have that many? I have only one." I'm starting to warm up to her.

"Same age as you?" She look surprised, her tail stopped moving. She then threw her head back and laughed, placing one hand on her leg, and the other on her stomach. "Uh..." I was really confused as to why she laughed like I told her the world's most hilarious joke. "Maybe, dear. I may _look_ the same age as you, but unless you're a hundred and thirty-four years old, we're quite different."

It took some time before my brain registered what she said, "HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FOUR?!" I was shouted so loud, I'm sure the whole neighborhood heard it. Good thing, though, that my room's completely soundproof. "Aiya! You must stop speaking so loudly, one could go deaf." Silver Shadow Julia winced covering her ears. "So-sorry Silver Shadow-san. I was just... really surprised. 134, no one lives that long. Unless..." I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head sideways, scratching my head thoughtfully, then my eyes widened with realization, "Unless you're..."

The vixen smirked playfully at me, "It took you a while." She laughed, while I was still very shocked. She stood up, and I flinched involuntarily, making her frown, "Don't you worry child. I mean no harm to you whatsoever. You helped me, and I owe you." She smiled but had hurt in her pretty eyes. "Oh-oh, Silver Shadow-san, I didn't mean to..." She cut me off by holding her hand in front of her, with a blank but serious face and smiled, "Don't you worry. Of all the years I've lived, I've seen worse." she laughed lightly, "In fact," Julia rubbed her chin thoughtfully, looking up with bright eyes, "your reaction seemed the most subtle of any of the other humans I've encountered in all my life." She laughed a bit heartier, and I smiled then giggled too.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Lucy said thoughtfully, munching on an apple she brought up "since I helped you-" "you saved my life" Julia had interjected. Lucy sighed. "I told you, you had minor wounds." She said back with furrowed brows. She's been contesting with the vixen about this for nearly a hour. "Anyway, as I was saying, since I 'saved your life,'" she emphasized the phrase and stressed the air quotes to the fox, who smirked, "you are in indebted to me?" She stated in more of a question than a statement. "Yes. I am to help you in whatever case it may be."

Julia had said while examining the fruits Lucy had brought, inclining a honeydew around, "What fruit is this?" Julia looked to Lucy, before sniffing the fruit. Lucy giggled. "It's a honeydew, it's really sweet, but kind of a mild-sweet." She said smiling fondly to the fox. Julia looked at the fruit again and bit it. She chewed a bit before licking her lower lip, like a predator would, for any dripping juice. "Hm, you're right." Lucy looked surprised, "I thought foxes were predators, and didn't eat fruits?" Her eyes widened slightly, looking at the albino. Julia's ears moved and twitched a little and a small calm smile spread on her face, "Actually, we're, what you humans call, omnivores. But we rarely eat herb-stuff." She munched on the fruit again and swallowed before continuing, "Besides, I've long grown sick of the taste and smell of flesh and blood." Scrunching her nose, her eyes held a very strong look of disgust.

Lucy nodded her head in awe at the fox, "When did you stop eating meat?" She pressed on, wanting to know the past of her new friend. Julia though silently, wagging her tail loudly, as if thinking. "Let's see... I guess 96 years ago? That's about right. I was at my 36th year of life." She said thoughtfully, before glancing sideways at her human companion, who looked expectantly at her, as if telling her to continue her story. Julia smirked slightly, "But my life is long and dull, my dear. You needn't waste your time listening to me." Smiling sweetly at the blond. Lucy looked heart-broken for a bit but snapped out of it.

"Well I'll pick your brain another day, Silver Shadow-san." Grinning quite evilly at the fox, who perked her ears and smirked back to the girl.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself properly, haven't I? My name's Lucy Heartfilia, Silver Shadow-san. Please call Lucy." Smiling sweetly to the fox. Julia looked taken aback at her. She didn't quite expect the child to be so warm, welcoming or polite to her. They always try to keep distance from her. "_What an odd child. But she's interesting. And very amiable. I'm quite pleased." _The fox though to herself, smiling inwardly at the girl who held her hand out to the fox to shake hands. Taking the girl's warm hand, she smiled to Lucy, "Please," meeting her eyes, "call me Julia, Miss Lucy. And you need not use those 'honorifics' you humans add."

The two laughed, knowing they've grown to like the other in the short time they've known each other. "You best go to sleep child, human females are quite particular on their looks, especially the thing they call their 'beauty sleep,' no?" Raising an eyebrow to her human companion, who yawned in response. "Yeah, it is kind of late. Good night Julia." Lucy made her way to her bed, while Julia walked over to her own. "Good night child." Lucy turned off the lights and made herself comfortable in bed, she yawned once more and called to Julia.

"Julia?" She spoke sleepily.

"Hm?" The other responded.

"Can you not use those nicknames like 'child' or 'my dear' or anything? It makes you sound kind of old."

"Excuse me, I may be a hundred and thirty-four, but that is still considered very young in the demon kingdom. I'm the youngest fox-demon for your information." She chuckled playfully at her.

"Really?" She was surprised at that.

"Of course. But if you insist, I won't."

"Great." She replied half-asleep.

Julia chuckled and responded before turning to her fox-form "Good night Miss Lucy. May all your dreams come true."

Julia heard a small murmur of a 'Good night' and chuckled once again before closing her red eyes. _"Sleep well child. Sleep well."_

* * *

**C/N : Hmm... not the best way to end a chapter, no? Updates may be a bit late, but hey, high school, right? XD**

**_"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."_  
**


	3. Here!

**C/N : Again, I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters, except Julia. Fairy Tail is by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

*Yawn* The 16-year-old blonde teen sighed waking up. "Good morning Julia. Julia?" Lucy smiled and greeted to her companion, to be greeted back by an empty basket and a mess of bandages. "Good morning Miss Lucy. You had a good night's sleep, I trust?" Responded the white-haired vixen who was returning to the room from the window.

"Where did you go?" Queried the blonde, worrying about the latter's wounds.

"Hunting." She answered nonchalantly, swiftly moving into the room.

"Hunting?

"Yes."

"But, you said you don't eat meat?"

"I don't. I was just, how you humans put it, 'strolling around the parlor.'"

"'Park.'" The blonde corrected giggling at the vixen's use of "slang."

"Yes, that." She responded dismissively. Her ears twitched slightly, "You best freshen up Miss Lucy, you'll be call for breakfast soon." Nodding, Lucy went to her bathroom. "Have you eaten, Julia?" Lucy called out to Julia, while turning on the shower. "Well, not exactly, but I'll be fine, best you hurry."

* * *

By the time the teen got out of the shower and got dressed, Virgo had knocked on the door. "Princess, yo-your break-breakfast is re-ready." The pink-haired introvert called out from the other side of the door. "Yes, Virgo. I'm coming, thank you." Lucy responded fixing her things for school while instructing the fox. "Julia, stay in the room, okay? Only go out if Virgo or Aries come to feed you." The white-haired beauty frowned. "What if you get into trouble?" She asked worriedly, wrapping herself with bandages. Lucy laughed a bit and looked fondly at the other "The only trouble I could be in is if we get a pop quiz in math and history." She shuddered a bit at the thought. "Done?" Lucy tilted her head a bit and asked the vixen, who nodded once, turning to her fox form. The blonde smiled and opened the door, "Let go then."

* * *

"Lucy," The man of the house, Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, called her name from across the table, behind the newspaper he was reading, "Yes father?" Lucy responded looking up from giving Julia some banana slices. "do you remember Michelle?" He asked still reading the newspaper, "Yes father, the lady you've dated for two and a half years." She responded cutting an apple in half for herself and the 's mother had died when she was seven in a car accident, he barely made it out alive while Lucy had almost fatal injuries. Layla Heartfilia, though, died instantly. She and her father have grieved for so long, the two couldn't converse with the other properly, as the mother had been always the bridge between the two. Five years after the accident, the two started interacting with the other more, since they thought they couldn't wallow around in grief forever. Two months before Lucy's fifteenth birthday, her father had introduced Lucy to Michelle Laytes, saying they've dated for nearly a year, and said it was only right to introduce Michelle to Lucy, her lover's daughter. At first, Lucy resented Michelle and her father. As any teenager's reaction would, but warmed up to her eventually. Now they're much like sisters, as Lucy would put it, refusing to give the title "mother" to anyone other than Layla, but Michelle accepted that.

"...Yes," he replied folding the paper and putting it aside and folding his hands in front of him and closing his eyes. Lucy stopped halfway through the kiwi she was cutting and frowned and put down the utensils. Her father always means business in the family whenever her father does that. "Daddy..." Lucy sighed quietly as her father opened his eyes, and everyone, other than the father and daughter and the vixen, left the room.

"Lucy, Michelle and I will be having dinner tonight." Her father calmly said, looking down to his hands.

"Is that so father?" Lucy wondered why her father looked so serious about this. They go for dinner plenty of times before, without looking so serious.

"Yes. But Michelle and I want you to come, we have something to say to the both of you.

"'_Both of you_'?" Lucy sounded confused and quite worried, causing Julia to perk up and growl softly.

"Yes. You, my daughter, and Michelle's son." Her father said simply.

"I never knew Michelle-san had a son. Who is he?" She asked, slightly surprised, returning to the kiwi and reassuring Julia the she is out of harm's way. "I don't remember his name, but I think he's the same age as you. Maybe a year older though." Her father replied, relaxing a bit, making Lucy smiled slightly. "Lucy, come home early, alright?" He smiled warmly to her, making her smile sweetly to him. "Of course father." She replied putting her hand on Julia's head, making her calm down.

"Oh yes, that fox of yours. What is its name?" He inquired placing his mug of coffee near his lips. "SHE, daddy, she. Julia's a female and I will take her to the vet soon, don't worry." She replied, not looking up from her plate while spreading jam on her French toast. Julia looked up from the melon she was eating. Of all the years she lived, she's heard stories from various domestic animals that she happens to meet every now and then, the most emphasized thing her companions would mention is the vet, saying the different treatments they underwent, surgeries, injections and so on. Julia has quite a bleak impression on the animal-doctors. Julia looked rather terrified at Lucy, _"Well this is bad. May the nine-tailed fox bless and guide me. May my death be avoided."_ Julia was panicking in her mind while she bore holes into Lucy, who laughed softly, patted her head gently and slyly smiled and winked at her. At this, Julia calmed down and went back to her food.

* * *

"Julia, I want you to stay here. At home. And in my room." Lucy was instructing Julia about her going to school when her father went to the company. Julia's ears drooped down, implying her disdain for this, and moved closer to the blonde, stating she will be going with her. "Julia, for the last time, you can't come to school with me," She sighed, "for one, people will freak out when they see a fox walking about around the school, and I just simply can't bring you to school." Lucy knitted her brows in sympathy and placed her head closer to her fox, whose whole body sunk and whimpered quietly. "Don't worry! Nothing bad will happen in school! The worst thing that could happen is a quiz, remember?" She laughed then looked at the sulking vixen, then smiled warmly to her. "Really, Julia. I'll be fine. I promise" The fox perked her ears slightly then gave a, what looked like, curt nod then stalked back upstairs glancing once behind her then continuing up. Lucy smiled to herself at this and left.

* * *

Lucy reached her classroom just before the teacher came in. "Am I late?!" she exclaimed, whilst sliding the door open. "Hi Lucy. You're just in time, actually." Mirajane Strauss, the class mother-figure and campus idol, smiled and greeted to the panting blonde. "So you better get into your seat if you don't want to be marked late, Lucy Heartfilia." The teacher, Macao Conbolt, said walking in the room, smirking humorously at the relieved blonde. Lucy scrambled to her seat, which was second to the last row, just by the window, and fixed her things. "Alright kids, pop quiz!" The history teacher yelled to his students who moaned in distaste. _"Way to jinx it, Lucy."_ She said to herself and sighed, recalling her discussion with Julia. The quiz was about war at least a hundred years ago, she looked at the test paper then groaned silently and face-palmed herself, she should've brought the person who lived a hundred years ago. "Oh well. I did say I was safe." Lucy mumbled to herself as she started answering the test.

* * *

***RIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG!***

The bell for the end of the period and start of lunch rang. Lucy sighed audibly and stretched. "Three pop quizzes in a row! What are the heck are the teachers thinking?" Lucy was quite intelligent actually, but, like any student, hated pop quizzes. "They must have thought it would be good to check if we were listening to them." The class and school disciplinarian, school's kendo, volleyball, girl's basketball and wrestling champion, nicknamed "Titania Erza", Erza Scarlet said to Lucy beside her seat, with Mirajane, Levy McGarden, the school's bookworm; Cana Alberona. the school's fortune-teller, heartthrob, and secret wine connoisseur; and Wendy Marvell, class mediator, school's younger sister, and school's substitute nurse, trailing behind Erza. "Lu-chan, let's go eat lunch out by the school grounds!" Levy called to the blonde, who was nervously laughing and agreeing with the domineering red-head beside her. "Alright, sure." She replied, smiling at her friends.

The girls all stood up, with their lunches when Lucy exclaimed, "Shoot! I forgot my lunch!" while rummaging her backpack. "And I didn't bring money either!" She groaned face-palming herself again. "Don't worry Lucy, we'll share lunch with you. I made a bit too much again today." Mirajane said smiling gently at the lunch-less girl who was scolding herself quietly. Shooting her companions a curt nod and small smile and turning back to Lucy, she put her hand gently on the girl's shoulder. Lucy smiled apologetically at her friends kind gesture and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks guys."

"Let's go then. Some guys might take our favorite spot if we don't hurry up." Said the wavy-haired dark brunette to everyone. "Cana, you know for a fact that no one can get our spot." Mirajane laughed at the brunette's sentence. Everybody in school knew that the spot under the cherry tree was for these girls only. For one thing, it was every guy's proclaimed "throne of the school's gorgeous girls." And the fact that Erza and Mirajane was terrifying when they got angry, made everyone keep their distance when Natsu Dragneel interrupted the girl's lunch and gossiping. "Oh right!" Cana snapped her fingers in realization, which everyone laughed at. The look on her face was hilarious. "Well? Let's go." Erza said, still smiling.

They started walking toward the back door but stopped when they heard a melodious voice that said one of their friend's name, a voice that sounded familiar to Lucy. "Excuse me, would this be the, what was the term she used?, classroom? of Lucy Heartfilia?"The voice calmly asked, "Eh-eh, yea-yeah..." a stuttered reply came from a boy, who sounded embarrassed and shy. "Thank you then." The voice answered back as someone slid the door open.

Everyone stared at the figure by the door frame. The boy's jaws dropped to the floor with their eyes nearly bulging out, some covering their blushing face, and some chorus of "woah!"s and whistles came from outside. There by the door, stood a gorgeous female with really long snow-silver hair and fox-like blood-scarlet eyes, in a silver fur top that wrapped-around her chest, covering the upper part, revealing her slim waist, and a unevenly-trimmed tailcoat-like back skirt and a loincloth-like wide front skirt, both the same as her top. The girl was bare-foot, wearing fur footless socks things. The mysterious girl scanned the room with her sharp eyes, "There you are. I've brought you your lunch, Lucy." the beauty smiled sweetly, holding out a bundled lunch pack, at the shocked blonde, who everyone turned to look at in shock and disbelief, even the ones from outside.

Blinking rapidly a few time, the poor girl, who everyone had their eyes one, went hysterical. For one thing, it was her fox-demon-human in her school, wearing her normal outfit of furs. A person can't go into a school wearing something like that, it would distract people. But she didn't have her ears on top of her head, or a tail waving from behind her, Lucy was relieved a bit at this. But still, her hands went to the sides of her head, gripping her hair, and yelled, "Julia!" she stepped closer to her fox, and yelled, "Julia, what are you doing here?!" causing Julia to flinch a bit, "Ah," covering one ear with her free hand. She put her hand down slowly, and tilted her head to the left, in a cute manner, with a blank but inquiring look, "I said I brought you your lunch." Julia brought the bundle up again, offering it to the semi-hysterical girl in front of her.

Lucy's mouth was agape, "Wh-"

She didn't finish her question, when Julia spoke up again, "Your mother asked me. Here. Your lunch, Lucy." Offering the bundle again, smiling happily. Lucy almost fainted.

* * *

**C/N : I apologize for the messy story. I was getting lazy. And had writer's block. Next chapter might take a bit. Sorry in advance!**

**_"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."_  
**


	4. Relationship?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Your mother asked me. Here. Your lunch, Lucy." Julia smiled happily at Lucy, who looked surprised and confused. _"__Mama asked her?" H-how?_ Her forehead creased in confusion. She stood in front of the eye-catching silver-haired lady staring at her, when she finally realized how much attention Julia was attracting with her appearance. Lucy looked around to see a crowd from the windows and doors formed, all staring at Lucy at her inappropriately dress companion. Blushing from the unwanted attention, Lucy gently grabbed Julia' wrist. "Come with me, Julia." She said, trying to walk out the door behind her Julia.

"Are you not going to ear lunch with your companions, Lucy?" She inquired, slightly bothered with the crowd Lucy was navigating through. Turning her head slightly, Lucy called to her friends, "I'll be just a minute, go ahead of me." and kept pushing through the crowd, without bothering to hear her friends' response. "Take care, Lucy!" Mirajane called, "Make sure to eat too, Lucy-san!" Wendy called out, "And be careful!" Erza added with an authoritative tone as Lucy pushed through the ogling judging crowd, to the rooftop to speak privately to the trespassing female.

Irked by her Lucy's distress with the crowd, Julia silently made her long nails noticeable and growled softly at the crowd, intimidating them with her fierce hunter-like scarlet eyes. Those who noticed the intimidating presence of Julia, turned away in unease and waned away from the two ladies. The fierce aura coming from the form behind her came unnoticed by Lucy, but noticed that the pushing through the crowd became less difficult but ignored it, as she had more pressing matters to think about.

* * *

The two had reached the rooftop, and Lucy checked around to see if there were other people around. Satisfied there weren't any intruders, Lucy began. "What do you mean my mother asked you to bring this to me?" She furrowed her brows in an expression Julia could not read. "Exactly what I had said, miss. Your mother asked me to bring your lunch to you, as you had forgotten it. Again as it seems." The fur-clad female replied easily to the distraught blonde. Lucy shook her head in disagreement and looked sadly at Julia. "That's impossible, Julia. My mother's been dead for years." The response had taken Julia aback, but looked calm once again, then shook her head at Lucy, "But I'm telling you, Lucy, your mother asked me to bring your lunch to you. Clear as day." Julia responded calmly at her friend. "How?" Lucy pressed on, distraught etched on her beautiful, porcelain doll-like face. Shrugging, Julia told Lucy what took place.

"I had went out to explore your land, it is quite large, may I say. In any case, I had started walking back to your room, when I passed by the kitchen, your two maids, Aries and Virgo you called them, where fussing and worrying about you leaving behind your lunch. Miss Virgo couldn't go, because Miss Aries would then be left alone in the house, which the two didn't seem to like, and Miss Aries couldn't go, because, as Miss Virgo had put it, 'being much too shy and timid, getting through the gate would be impossible.'

"I was watching them trying to figure out a way, I was also trying to think of a way to help, when I felt a gently hand stroke my head. When I turned to see who it was, I saw you. Though I figured it wasn't you, since the woman looked older, more regal and elegant than you do. No offense, Miss Lucy. She looked more mature. And the way she dressed, the way she looked was different from yours. And not to mention her scent.

"In any case, the woman, who I knew was your mother, just by looking at her, smiled at me that way you do, then asked me to take your food to you. She said, and I quote, 'I'd take that to my dear daughter myself, but it would be difficult and impossible. Taking care of her physically has been painstakingly heartbreaking on my part, but I'm quite relieved that you are here.'

"I accepted your mother's request and went over to Miss Aries who was holding your bag. I made myself noticeable by barking softly at her, she is indeed the timid woman, she shrieked a bit. The two had stared at me, while I was staring at you lunch bag, Miss Virgo seemed to understand me, she handed the lunch bag to me and instructed me about getting to your school and other things. Then I went here."

Lucy looked dumbstruck at Julia, absorbing everything that she just said. "Mama... mama asked... you? Bu-but she's..." Lucy stammered, Julia held her hand up in front of Lucy, and smiled gently at her. "I understand that this may be difficult to comprehend, but what I said is the truth. Now, you will eat lunch, yes?" She asked Lucy chuckling lightly. Lucy snapped out of her daze and smiled slightly at the laughing figure. _"I'll let it go."_

* * *

"Oh Julia," Lucy asked once her nerves had calmed. "how come you're like that?" Gesturing the other female's appearance. Smiling, the snow-silverette replied, "Ah, I remembered what you had said that humans would 'freak out' if they saw a fox walking around so casually, so, before I went out of your land, I went into the forest where you found me and changed there, then ran to your school. I hid my ears and tail as well, to blend in better." she responded casually.

"But didn't do anything about your eyes or outfit?" Lucy half-smiled and chuckling to herself. Julia looked at herself, "Is there something wrong with my appearance?" She asked humorously. Lucy laughed at this and Julia laughed. "But my eyes are different, aren't they? I made them scarlet when I walked in your room. Though, I think I scared a bit of your friends in there." Julia stroked her chin thoughtfully, causing Lucy to laugh more.

"There you guys are." A voice called out from the doorway. The two turned to see Mirajane and the other girls walking in. "You took a bit longer than we though, and decided to fetch you." Cana said breezily, folding her arms across her ample chest. Lucy smiled at her friends, while Julia was watching the other girl's movements, observing them. "Guys! I thought I told you to go on and eat ahead of me." Lucy called out, slightly worried that her friends had heard their conversation earlier. "You did, but we thought it would be mean on us to do so, so we thought that we look for you. We looked wherever you would've been. We just got here, you see." Wendy spoke up, looking at the bold-looking silver-clad female.

Erza and Mirajane had noticed Julia watching the group from the sideline, and decided to break the ice with her. "So Lucy, who's your friend?" Mirajane asked smiling sweetly at the blonde and snow-silverette. "Oh! Ah, this is Julia Silver Shadow. She's, uh, my-"

"Distant relative."

"What? Ah! Yeah! Julia's my distant relative on my, um, mother's side." Lucy smiled as she was sweating from nervousness. It was good Julia had thought of something as vague as "distant relative". It would've taken her an hour to think of that.

"I see, cousins, I suppose?" Erza asked the two. Lucy nodded vehemently, while Julia smirked slightly and nodded once. "Eh, um, h-how come Silver Shadow-san is wearing that?" Wendy shyly asked. Julia took notice of the small girl, and smiled warmly at her. "Um, Julia is rather, eccentric?" Lucy covered up, scratching the back of her head. "That's rude, Lucy. I am not." Julia knit her brows together in distaste, causing the other girls to laugh lightly.

"I live a bit far from the city, more in the mountains. I'm not quite fond of going to and from the noisy city, so I asked a friend to get me an amount cloth that I could fashion myself." Julia replied crossing her arms over her chest, leaning back on the roof's fence and gave a playful smirk. _"I can't believe she's making this up as she goes."_ Lucy was amazed at how her fox's cunning. Erza nodded in acknowledgement, seeming to respect the girl. Mirajane nodded as well in acceptance. "Well, Silver Shadow-san, why don't you join us for lunch?" She smiled at Julia, "Please, call me Julia. And if it is fine with Lucy if I stay." glancing at the blonde. "I don't mind." Lucy grinned. "Then let's go, shall we?" Cana yawned.

* * *

The group made their way to their favorite spot beneath the cherry blossom tree, receiving more stares than usual, with the new beauty walking behind them.

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves haven't we? I'm Mirajane Strauss, but everyone calls me Mira." The platinum haired beauty smiled warmly at the snow-silver haired girl.

"Erza Scarlet." The stern red-head nodded at the relaxed girl.

"Cana Alberona." The brunette smiled kindly and offered her hand to Julia, who accepted it warmly.

"I'm Wendy Marvell." The shy girl said to the calm older female, who smiled kindly at her. _"I seem to intimidate the child. Poor thing."_ She thought silently.

"And I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you Jul-chan!" The messy blue-haired girl grinned widely to Julia. "'Jul-chan'?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Levy-chan likes to give nickname to her friends." Mirajane replied. "Why don't you have some of my food Julia-san?" She offered a ham sandwich to Julia, "Please, no honorifics. And no thank you." Julia replied politely. "Julia doesn't eat meat, Mira." Lucy inserted.

"Really! Then what did you eat in the mountains?" Levy piped up, curious as ever. "Whatever fruits, vegetables or herbs I found." Julia replied absentminded, looking around the area, at people who watched the group as they passed by. Lucy noticed the vixen's wariness and gently touched her shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her, then offered and apple from her lunch. Julia relaxed and gratefully accepted the fruit, taking a large bite out of it.

"Miss Mira," A deep husky voice called from the left of the group. They had turned to see a handsome male with long messy strawberry-blonde hair and onyx-grey eyes, walking over casually to the group of girls, with 3 other as equally good-looking males trailing behind him.

"Hibiki-kun, what is it?" Mirajane stood up to speak with the male. The two had walked away from the group to discuss some things, while the other three men went about the girls wooing them with sweet words. "Oh, Cana, you are as beautiful as ever!" Another spiky-haired strawberry-blonde had positioned into a proposing position to Cana, who looked away in a bored and annoyed expression. "Wendy-chan, you are still as dainty as a marigold dancing in the wind." Cooed a small blonde over at a flustering Wendy. "Lucy-san, you are still glowing like I remember." A messy dark-haired, mocha-colored skinned man wooed Lucy, who was laughing nervously and patiently at him, staring at a different direction.

Julia watched curiously at the three men wooed the three girls who tried their best in keeping them at bay. "Don't worry about them. Those boys do that all the time." Levy had told Julia humorously. "I'm quite surprised that they decided not to all crowd a single girl." Erza piped in. Julia nodded cautiously, silently wondering if this was normal of human nature. "If I may ask, why is it the two of you are not being smothered by them?" She asked, staring curiously at the other bunch. "Well, they're quite afraid of Er-chan," Levy stated a matter-of-factly. "And they're terrified of what Gajeel-san would do if they went near Levy." Erza added nonchalantly, taking a bit out of her spring roll.

Levy glared and blushed at Erza, puffing her cheeks up in embarrassment, making Erza smile playfully and Julia to laugh audibly, which fate was not good. The three men had heard the somewhat melodious laughter from near the tree's roots and turned to see the source, who was, unfortunately, the gorgeous, silver fur-clad, suggestively dressed vixen-human. The blonde's eyes widened animatedly, the smaller blonde's jaw dropped and the dark-haired boy had put his hand over his chest.

"Well, this is bad." Levy placed her hand on her cheek, playfully concerned, and Erza nodded in agreement. "Good luck, Julia." The two had said to the vixen, while the boys had rushed over to her, a string of compliments and honey-coated, incomprehensible words flowed from their mouths, like a geyser.

"Well, hello there, mademoiselle." The tall blonde had said, winking at Julia, causing her eye to twitch slightly and shudder inwardly.

"How blind were we, to not have noticed your radiant beauty." Lamented the smaller blonde.

"You must pardon my rude companions, my lady," The dark-haired man kissed the back of her left hand, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. "my name Ren Akatsuki." He smiled and stared dreamily at Julia.

"No fair, Ren! You made the first move!" Whined the young blonde. He clasped the bewildered girl's hands into his own and stared at the latter's eyes. "Sweetest snowbell, I humbly apologize for having ignored you earlier, and for my discourtesy earlier. My name is Eve Tearm." Gazing longingly into her puzzled eyes. She was about to speak to the boy named Eve, when an arm rested across the back of her shoulders, and was pulled to the side of the other blonde. "Ah, Princess, I shall be your knight in shining armor. My name Is Loki Celeste." He nuzzled the side of her head with his own.

Julia was running out of patience, and was at her limit. She was about to lash out at the three, when the first strawberry-blonde walked in. "Guys, let go now. I told Miss Mira what she needed to know." He announced to his companions. "You must stop bothering unwilling ladies, guys. It's unbecoming." He stated, shaking his head lightly. Ren, Eve and Loki seemed disappointed at leaving the beauty behind, but got up anyway, waving to the girls there, and blowing kisses as well.

"We'll be going now, then." Eve cheerfully announced, waving to everyone there. Each male said their goodbyes. "Lucy," the boy named Hibiki nodded over to Lucy, acknowledging her while leaving.

The group turned to leave, when Hibiki turned around and smile charmingly at a direction, "I'll be seeing you around soon, Lucy." He smiled warmly and whole heartily at her, causing her to turn the same shade as Erza's hair as the bell rang, indicating the end of their lunch.

* * *

Julia woke up as she heard the last bell of the day. The bell for dismissal. She got up and walked over to the main entrance to wait for Lucy and her friends. The vixen-human decided to just stay and wait for Lucy to go home, ensuring her safety in the process. Uneasy with the amount of stares she got from the children and passerby, Julia positioned herself on top of a nearby tree, hidden from others, but within a good range of sight for her to see her companion.

After waiting for 15 minutes, the group finally came out the entrance, greeted by the sight of a female jumping from a 5 meter-tall tree.

The girls started walking all in the same direction, talking and gossiping of this and that, what Julia walked at the back, having absolutely no idea what the group is talking about. "Oh, forgive me for interrupting, but does Lucy have a relationship of any sort to this 'Hibiki' person?" Julia suddenly piped in, receiving surprised stares at the girls. "If you don't mind my asking." She added, putting her hands up defensively in front of her. It took a few seconds for the question to register into everyone's minds, and the first one to react were, obviously, Lucy and then Mira.

"Ju-Julia!" Lucy cried out, not too loudly, blushing madly. "What gives you the idea that they have a relationship, Julia?" Mirajane giggled mischievously. "Well, I noticed that Lucy had been staring at the boy while she was being verbally harassed by the Ren person, and the boy had kept glancing at Lucy now and then, when he had the chance." Julia enumerated her observations, "And not to mention his special goodbye to her!" Levy added. "Levy-chan!" An exasperated Lucy cried out in embarrassment, making her friends laugh and passerby stare and chuckle.

"I see. So the two seem attracted to the other?" Mirajane stroked her chin in a playful but devious manner. "Oh, no, Mira, no. Whatever you're thinking, leave me out of it!" Lucy shook her head vehemently waving her hands in front of her in the same manner as she shook her head. "Oh, but Lucy, I'm not planning anything." Mirajane smiled sweetly at the nervous blonde. "That's what you said about Erza and Jellal, and now they're together! But it probably scarred both in different ways!" She exclaimed, recalling what had happened, making the others nod in agreement, and Erza shudder.

"Well, we'll just see if I have anything up my sleeve, shall we?" Mirajane laughed as the group broke up and waved goodbye, each going to the direction of their homes.

* * *

*_Sigh_* That was the Nth time Lucy sighed. "Come now, Lucy, for how long must you mope?" Julia shook her head in defeat. "For as long as I don't know what will happen to my young life." She sighed once more, making Julia groan.

The two had reached the Heartfilia estate, and Julia had resumed her image of a fox with her normal eye color. They had entered the house, to be greeted by Virgo rushing Lucy to hurry up for the dinner her father and she had that evening. "Hime, you have at least 2 and a half hours to get ready, please do hurry." Virgo said to Lucy, mumbling some words the two couldn't hear.

Reaching her room, Lucy went to her closet to pick out a decent outfit. After 25 minutes, she was satisfied with a body hugging, off-shoulder maroon dress that reached just above her knee with a dark red lace shawl to go with it and a pair of 3-inch plain doll heels. She nodded happily at her choice and turned to freshen up, to see Julia brushing her hair and tail. "Julia, what are you doing?" She cocked an eyebrow. "I am coming with you." She replied nonchalantly. "Sorry?" Taken aback with the fox's response. "I said, I'm coming." She shook her head, then sighed in defeat.

"I don't have much of a choice in this matter, Julia. I can't bring you without father agreeing." She looked apologetically at her friend, placing her knuckles on her hips.

"Then ask him now." She waved a hand in a bored manner, resting her head on her other hand, crossing her leg over the other as she sat down.

"What?" Lucy blinked at vixen. "How?"

"Simple ask him, Lucy." Her ears twitched, as a loud slam was heard from downstairs. "He's home."

* * *

**C/N: Well this is a long chapter. I do apologize for this. Anyway, how do you like Hibiki and Lucy's meeting? It's short, and not very good, but it will get better! ^^**

**_"We're all mad here."_  
**


	5. Hibiki?

"Simple, ask him, Lucy." Hearing a door slam. "He's home." Julia had stated in a bored tone.

"Julia, how in the world do you possibly think I could get him to agree?" Lucy asked, exasperated, sitting down on her bed. Julia raised a brow, flicking her tail to one side, and turning her left ear to the other side. "Listen." She held up her index finger.

Lucy sighed. "Julia, I do not have hyper-sensitive hearing like you." looking tired and defeated, as Julia looked nonchalantly at her friend, ears still twitching. "Well, he's asking where you are and if you're done with necessities." She stretched her arms up, then abruptly paused, ear twitching more. "He's sighing, saying 'What will it take for that daughter of mine to hurry up?'." She added.

Lucy straightened up, "He did?" she asked in a inquisitively happy tone. "Yes. You look excited." Julia responded, arching her eyebrows. "Perfect! If you really insist on coming, Julia, turn to a fox." Lucy stood up, excitedly pointing a finger at the startled fox. The fox opened her mouth to say something, but just shrugged and turned to a fox, shaking whatever invisible dirt clung to her fur.

Lucy skipped over to the fox and tenderly picked her up, and made way to where her father normally would be, the library.

"Daddy," Lucy's small voice rang through the room. _Oh dear,_ Jude Heartfilia mentally sighed. His daughter only called him that whenever she was worried or was trying to get her way. Mostly whenever she wanted to get her way. "Lucy, are you ready? What is it?" He pushed his worry aside to greet his only daughter. "Daddy, can we bring Julia along?" She stared at him with pleading eyes, holding Julia up like a puppy.

Her father was surprised at his daughter's odd request, a well-trained domestic animal isn't allowed in most stores, much less a animal commonly found in the wild in a high-class restaurant. Jude sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "Lucy, you know for a fact-"

"Julia's very well-trained, Daddy! You saw her this morning, she was tame and quiet! And I'll give her another bath, please?" Lucy didn't let her father finish, she started her pleading. "Please?" Giving her most pleading puppy-dog look.

Julia was quite confused. She did tell Lucy to ask her father to allow her to take her along, but she didn't expect it to be like this. _Ah, humans, the most unpredictable and confusing things__._ She regarded silently. She also needed to ask what a "bath" was.

Jude stared incomprehensibly at his daughter, trying to make out the purpose of her plea. He sighed, "May I ask, why do you want your fox to come?" asking his daughter. "Daddy, I just want to spend time with Julia, I've been gone the whole day from her, I'm worried about her!" Lucy continued. The older blonde rested his head on his hand, knowing he wouldn't be able to change his daughter's mind, no matter what. He waved his free hand at his daughter, gesturing for her to go. "Fine. But I expect you to be done in 50 minutes. Go." Lucy's face brightened and jumped up in glee. "Thank you, Father!" She called, turning around to go to her room to ready herself, and her companion.

Taking three steps at a time, Lucy made her way to her room and to her bathroom. Taking two thick towels from the dresser near her "beauty table", as she called it, and picking out a soft mild-smelling shampoo for her fox, and her usual rose and lavender shampoo.

"Now Julia, we'll need to bathe together, and you have to be cooperative now." She spoke hurriedly to the albino. Julia was about to say something when she was placed on the cold closed toilet, as Lucy turned on the water to the shower, while she quickly undressed and covered her self with one of the towels, as Julia looked around the room.

Lucy's private bathroom was quite large, thrice the size of a normal one, and was beige in color. The floor was polished marble, the toilet that the fox sat on was or hard ceramic, the sink was alike to the toilet, with a medicine box hanging above it to the left, with an oval, gold-rimmed mirror above it.. The bath tub her owner filled was of polished marble, like her bathroom's flooring.

Picking Julia up, Lucy swiftly made way to the bath tub, humming a soft tune, and suddenly, unceremoniously, dumping the fox into the bath water. On reflex and instinct, Julia had jumped up, clinging to the shower curtain rails. "What is gods' name is that?!" She yelled, soaking wet in her other form. Cocking her head to one side and placing her hands on her hips, Lucy started. "It's a bath, Julia. I told you that."

"'Bath'? Whatever that is, it's murderous!" She yelled again, shaking her head and whipping her tail around frantically, drying herself.

"Do you or do you not want to come to the dinner?" Lucy mischievously teased. Mumbling incoherent words, Julia loosened her bone-breaking grip on the rail. Smiling, "Turn back to a fox, scaredy cat." Lucy teased, causing the fox to frown slightly.

"_I'm not a cat. Nor am I scared._" She mumbled, landing gracefully on the edge of the bath tub. Laughing, Lucy picked up her fox and climbed into the bath. Julia hissed as she came to contact with the water, but quieted down as the blonde gently scrubbed her fur with a small amount of mildly strong smelling solution.

The vixen mumbled to herself, and kept her ears drooped low indicating her distaste. Chuckling, Lucy made a mental note, Julia did not like baths, she acts like a cat if she does.

* * *

"Luuuucyyyyyy-" Julia whined while shaking the lower half of her body and sniffing her hair. "I smell _terrible_." She stated, scrunching up her nose. Lucy knit her brows and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean 'terrible'? I used mild cherry blossom scented shampoo on you." She said.

"I don't mean 'terrible' as disgusting or smelly terrible, I meant 'terrible' as in disorienting, terrible." The fox answered, trying to catch her tail. The blonde chuckled at the sight. Normally cool and composed Julia was a mess, her fur standing on end, even if it was damp and she was on all fours, trying to chase her tail. "Here, this might help." Lucy said, going to the fox with a bottle of perfume in hand. Julia hissed as Lucy sprayed the scent on her, but calmed as she smelled it.

"This one's nice, what is it?" She inquired sniffing her arm and the air.

"Green tea and chamomile perfume." Lucy beamed.

"Bearable." The fox stood up and shook her body once more. "Ah, I feel better now," She smiled. "And you look wonderful too, Lucy." The fox added pacing around her mistress. Smiling gratefully, the blonde clasped her hands and went back to her dresser. "Julia, for you! Would you prefer your neck of tail?" She held out a black lace ribbon, half an inch wide.

"Tail. I don't like 'collars'." She held her tail out to one side for the blonde to tie the ribbon around, tying the ribbon an inch from the tip. "I know!" She exclaimed, rummaging through her trinket box, pulling out a Konguro'o bell, and fastening it to the ribbon tied around the fox's tail. Swaying her tail side-to-side, testing the bell and ribbon, the fox smiled.

"I like it." She smiled. Smiling back, Lucy went to fix her hair, curling it slightly at the end. "Come on little fox, we gotta go." She called, once satisfied with her appearance, nearing the door.

"Right." Julia slinked toward the door as a fox.

"And I am not little." She added before going out, making Lucy laugh.

* * *

"Father, this is where we'll be meeting Michelle?" Lucy asked as the father-daughter pair pulled up in front of a large prestigious-looking hotel. _Must be something important they'll be telling if we're eating here._ Lucy thought as she stroke her fox's fur. "She suggested the place, dear. I suggest you carry Julia inside." He responded, getting out of the car, giving the keys to a valet.

The pair went straight to the hotel's large restaurant. The place was grand, even by the blonde's standards. The place was huge, beautifully furnished and elegantly designed.

The two made their way to their reserved table for four following their host, as he eyed the snow-silver fox in Lucy's arms, as did other diners. The little vixen kept her eyes closed, as Lucy stroked her fur in a calming manner; the other humans bothered her, but it would bother her savior and her father if she acted rudely, hence, her appearance of sleep.

"Sir, madam, your table." The host said, bowing curtly at the two, helping the girl into her seat, glancing over to the fox every so often. Mumbling their thanks, the two asked for a glass of red wine, a glass of champagne and a bowl of water for themselves, wine for Jude, champagne for Lucy and water for Julia.

"Everyone seems to be interested in your fox, Lucy." The patriarch said looking around the area, noticing that their table were one of the other diner's main "entertainment".

"They've just never seen an albino fox as demurely dignified as Julia." Lucy smiled as she glanced at her fox, who she knew was smirking.

The diner's attention seemed to be drawn away from the Heartfilia's table, as the crowd turned, whispered and gasped at something by the entrance. "Wonder what the commotion's about." Jude thought aloud, taking a sip of his wine.

"Good evening you two." A sweet voice called from behind Lucy. "Michelle, good evening." Her father stood up, smiling kindly, and walking toward the woman nearing the table.

"Good evening, Lucy." The tall brunette smiled warmly at the girl, who stood up and smiled in return. Her father's girlfriend for two and a half years, Michelle Laytes, a slim, tall brunette. She is a beautiful woman, Lucy commented before. Michelle stood a good foot-half shorter than her father and an inch taller than Lucy; had long straight hair that reached just below the shoulder and chocolate-brown eyes similar to Lucy's with slightly tanned skin.

"Hello Michelle-san." Lucy smiled back at the woman, clasping her hand together and bowing curtly, but politely. "Where's your son, Michelle?" Jude Heartfilia asked, looking around. "Oh, had a little trouble with his, _companion_." She said, chuckling lightly, a hand placed on her cheek.

"_Companion_?" Jude repeated, raising a brow at his date. "Yes," She said, looking by Lucy. "Similar to Lucy's. But slightly of different families."She chuckled, confusing the two blondes.

"Mother, you really shouldn't leave like that." A rather familiar, husky voice called from behind the two parents. "There you are son, how was it?" Michelle asked, mischievousness in her tone. A sigh was heard then a few whispers from the other diners. "Take a guess." The voice sighed, as the two patriarch and matriarch laughed. "Oh, good evening, Sir Jude." The voice spoke politely.

"Ah, son, this is Jude's daughter, Lucy." Michelle turned to the blonde girl, making way for the her supposed "son".

"Oh, good evening..." Lucy stopped mid-sentence, when she saw the boy in front of her; "Hibiki-kun?" She half-asked, half-stated. Chuckling Hibiki nodded and walked toward the shocked blonde.

"Good evening as well, Lucy," He said, taking hold of Lucy's hand. "I told you I'd be seeing you around." He laughed lightly, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

* * *

**C/N: I've formally brought out Hibiki, harharhar. By the way, I need some help, could you all suggest some "unique" or not-so-familiar names? Male names please. Thank you in advance, and sorry for the late update. X3**

_**"We're all mad here."**_


	6. Married

**FairyTail****Lover333: I appreciate the suggestion, but I wanted sort of, a "sexier" name, if you will. Thank you anyway. ^^  
**

**C/N: Don't own Fairy Tail!  
**

* * *

"I see that know each other." Michelle Laytes said, slightly surprised at her son's greeting to her lover's daughter. "Well, yes. We're schoolmates, though she's a year younger than me." Hibiki replied, still holding the surprised blonde's hand. "Schoolmates." Jude repeated. "Why didn't you tell me?" He turned to his date then to his daughter.

"You didn't tell me his name." Lucy defended.

"It escaped my mind, dear." Michelle chuckled lightly, placing a hand on his arm. Chuckling under his breath, the large-built blonde father gestured to the table. "Shall we sit, then?" The group smiled in response. Heading for the table, a ebony black animal came from behind Hibiki.

"Hibiki's companion, I suppose?" Jude raised and eyebrow at the beast. "Yes. He found the little thing a few days ago by one of our vacation homes." Michelle smiled. "A... dog?" Lucy asked, receiving a low growl from the beast. Backing away instinctively, the albino fox jumped in front of her mistress, baring its sharp teeth, growling ferociously protective.

"Woah there boy!" Hibiki grabbed the growling ebony animal. "Sorry, he doesn't like being called a 'dog'." Hibiki smiled apologetically at the nervous-looking blonde. "Oh, uhh, sorry." She replied, picking up her, still growling fox.

"Cute pet." The blonde boy commented, looking at the fox in the blonde girl's arms. The small fox snapped at the boy, barking at him, only to be silenced and calmed by the disapproving palm of Lucy on her head. "Julia." She scolded softly.

"Sorry, Hibiki-kun, she doesn't like being called a 'pet'." She gave a tiny smile. Nodding, the boy stood up, hand still atop his companion's head. "Understandable." He smiled. "Her name's Julia? This one's Gideon. A wolf." He pat the wolf's head, as the dog stood proudly in its spot. "Gideon? What a fitting name." She smiled at the boy then at his animal.

"His full name's Gideon Luceferous." He chuckled as the wolf snorted at the blonde girl. "Eh, sorry for his attitude." The boy scratched the back of his head. Chuckling, the girl nodded in understandingly. "This little one's Julia Silver Shadow." She smiled, holding up the fox a bit higher. "Nice to meet you, Julia." The boy leveled his face with the vixen and smiled.

Mixing a snort with a sneeze at the boy, Julia jumped from her mistress' arms and skulked to her original place. Coincidentally, the black wolf positioned itself directly adjacent to the fox, starting a staring dagger contest and a low growling contest.

"Lucy, Hibiki, come over here and tame your pets before they kill each other." Lucy's father boomed from the table he and Michelle were already seated in and ordering. "Right." The two chorused. The two gracefully marched over to their adjacent seats to calm their pets, Hibiki, being the gentleman he is, helped Lucy to her seat before sitting and calming his own companion.

* * *

"Lucy, Hibiki, dears, Jude and I have something to say." Michelle said calmly, but clearly nervous.

The two children stopped eating, placing their silverware down, and looked at the motherly brunette. "Yes, mother?" Hibiki chimed, looking worriedly at his mother. Letting out a breath, the brunette looked up to the two. "You two know how long Jude and I've been together, don't you?" She asked sweetly, as the two nodded.

Placing a hand on a smaller, slightly trembling pair, Jude smiled reassuringly at his date. "And you two know how much we care for the other, right?" He asked the two, making the two look worriedly at the other before nodding cautiously. "And the two of you are very dear to us, so we want you two to know our decision." Michelle added, smiling tenderly at her son and somewhat-daughter.

"Decision?" Hibiki repeated, raising a brow. Lucy held a fistful of table cloth tightly in her fist, tense of what was to happen, Julia rubbing her head reassuringly on the blonde's leg.

Inhaling deeply and looking at each other, the two parents turned to their children. "We're getting married." The two announced simultaneously.

The two teens were in shock. They were expecting the worst from their parents, Michelle was pregnant, one of their companies was going bankrupt and were merging with the other, one of them were terribly sick, they were even expecting that their parents were marrying them off to each other, which didn't really bother either one. But they got the news that Lucy's father, and Hibiki's mother, were getting married.

"Mar-married... That's wonderful!" Hibiki exclaimed, clearly honestly happy. "I mean, I'm wonderfully happy for you both, mother, sir." He was beaming. Michelle was beside herself with relief and happiness, tears accumulating in her chocolate eyes; Jude was beaming proudly at his soon-to-be step son. "Lucy, isn't wonderful?" He turned to the blonde beside him, expecting the same reaction as him, but only to see a confused, hurt and somewhat betrayed look on her doll-like face.

"Lucy?" Hibiki asked, his mood drastically dampening with the look of betrayal in the young girl's eyes. "Lucy, what...?" Jude stood up slowly, worried over his daughter.

"Mar...ried..." She mumbled so softly, Julia barely heard it

"I, I... need some...ai...r." She stood up, almost robotically, heading for the balcony, Julia following in suit.

"Lucy?" Hibiki murmured after her.

The two parents felt discouraged. Michelle's tears pooled, if she blinked, one would fall out. Jude felt like everything left him. Again. Lucy's father held his lover's hand tighter, reassuring her, giving a sad, lopsided smile. "She just... needs time..." He said, turning to Michelle with sympathetic eyes. The brunette nodded curtly, smiling sadly, the tears gleaming in the light.

Hibiki stood up slowly, "I'll be going out too." he claimed, heading toward the direction Lucy went, his companion following in suit. The two looked at each other in dismay, it was heartbreaking that Lucy did not, more or less, agree to them becoming one, but Hibiki? When he so openly and happily congratulated the two? The two felt their hearts leaving them again, like the time their other half left.

The two held on to each other, like life vests. "Don't worry, Michelle, it'll be fine." Jude spoke in a soft voice. "I know, but... the children..." She sobbed. The two planned to marry, that was firm and clear, they planned to, in hopes that their children were willing and happy. They couldn't afford to have their children treat them indifferently and coldly once again, they couldn't bear with it, not with having to live with it for so long, once before.

* * *

Lucy stood in the cold open air, looking at the blinking and blinding lights of the city in front of her. _Married... Daddy's getting married again... Mama..._ The blonde sighed sadly. She looked on at the view in front of her, when she felt warm fur over her skin, looking down to see Julia rubbing her head comfortingly on the blonde's bare calf.

Smiling sympathetically, she bent down to scratch the fox's ear. "_Sorry girl, didn't mean to worry you._" She murmured to the fox, who looked up to her with empathetic, mismatched eyes. "_Don't worry, I'll be fine._" She giggled to the fox. "Are you sure?" The fox asked. Smiling reassuringly at the vixen, she nodded. "Absolutely. I'll be fine."

"You should." A voice came from behind. Turning around to see Hibiki walking over to them, hands in pockets in a calm, composed way, with his pet-wolf following close behind. Automatically, Julia snapped from her comforting, "fuzzy" attitude, to a more feisty, protective one, growling audibly at the boy and his wolf, baring all her teeth. And, on instinct, the wolf did the same.

"Come on, Gideon, behave." Hibiki have a half-smile at the fierce wolf.

"You too, Julia, please?" Lucy chimed, giving a warm, asking smile.

Weak to their owner's smiles, the two calmed, skulking over to their owner's sides, not looking at the other. Chuckling at the two's reactions, the two looked up to meet the other's gaze. "So, Hibiki-kun, "Lucy started, "What can I help you with?" she asked, a small charming smile on her lips, a gentle breeze blowing the loose strands of hair in front of her face.

"Just wanted to talk." The straw-berry blonde shrugged, standing beside the girl. "About my behavior?" She asked, a smile still on her face, pushing the loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Not particularly, but yeah." He said gently. Letting out a long breath, she looked up to the sky. "I didn't mean to be rude or anything, I was just..." Her voice gradually became softer, her eyes clouded with sadness.

"Taken back? Yeah." Hibiki supplied, looking up at the sky. She shook her head. "No, not that, I mean, I felt like... Something hit me. Hard." She scrunched her nose in distaste. "Felt like something didn't sound right? Like you were betrayed?" He glanced at the girl with a gentle smile, turning his head slightly so, that he could see her nod.

Whistling low, the boy leaned on his back on the railing. "Yeah, I know that feeling." He calmly said, earning a slightly confused and curious look from his female companion. "I mean, when mother told me about her dating your dad. I felt like, she was pulling out my heart." He said with a hint of sadness in his smile and eyes.

"I mean, you know that feeling that, you and someone, who's been really distant from you for so long, just get along again, only to feel like something's gonna get in the way because of something new?" He asked, rather melancholic. "Yeah, real well." Lucy responded, lowering her gaze to the ground. "Then we're two peas in a pod." He joked, making her chuckled a bit, silence following the faint laughter.

"It's not like I don't want them to get married." Lucy said, breaking the silence. "I'm happy for them, really, I am. I just... I don't-" She started, knitting her brows together, when something warm met her bare skin.

"I get it. Don't worry." Hibiki soothed the girl, patting her reassuringly on the side of head, giving her a warm embrace.

Lucy stood there, surprised at the sudden interaction, trying to comprehend what was going on. For a moment, she had no idea what to do, Hibiki was there, hugging her to comfort her, soothing her in his own way. Feeling tears in her eyes, she hugged back, wrapping her arms around his torso, holding tightly his suit jacket, sobbing.

Smiling down at the sobbing girl in his arms, Hibiki could help but feel ecstatic. _Ah, well, she's my sister, technically, this is fine._ He thought to himself, glancing at their animal companions. He could swear that both were smirking at the two.

* * *

"Hibiki. How are you feeling?" Michelle was about to stand up to greet her son, but he gestured for her to remain seat. "I'm fine, mother. I apologize fr worrying you so." He smiled sympathetically.

"Where's Lucy?" Jude asked worriedly.

"Here." The said female replied, walking behind the strawberry-blonde, their pets walked right beside them. "How are you feeling, dear?" Michelle asked worriedly, her eyes slightly red from crying, making Lucy feel bad, her own eyes in the same condition.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to worry you both as well." She smiled at them reassuringly. "That's good." Her father let out a breath, before they all continued eating, as if nothing had happened earlier. Lucy was eating silently, merely listening to the conversation of her father, her soon-to-be step-mother, and her schoolmate and step-brother.

Though, the young girl felt horrible. Being so brash and rude to the two parents, without justifying her actions, no less. She inwardly sighed, looking down. She met Julia's gaze as she nuzzled her head on the girl's leg. "Get on with it." Her piercing, mismatched eyes seemed to yell at the blonde. Smiling, she bent to scratch the fox's ear. "_Thanks, tiny._" She whispered at the fox.

"Lucy?" Hibiki called. "I'm fine." She responded, sitting back straight.

Clearing her throat, she caught her family's attention. "Father, Michelle, I'm sorry for my actions earlier, it was in brash and incredibly thoughtless of me." She apologized, looking down on the hands in her lap. Hearing a small chuckle from her father, she risked a glance up, seeing them look relieved at each other than at her. She smiled slightly while her head still hung.

Reaching out his hand, Hibiki held the small hand of the girl beside him and smiled warmly at her, nodding in reassurance. Smiling back at him, Lucy sat straight in her seat and faced the two parents in front of her.

"We understand, Lucy. It was rather sudden of us to announce something like that, it's-" Jude started, but was cut off by Lucy's sudden retort. "I hope you're not planning to not get married. I was surprised with the announcement, that's all." She explained, frowning, unhappy with the thought that her father was planning to call everything off.

"Well, if that's the case." Michelle laughed, making the two children smile and her date chuckle. "We're very happy for the both of you." Lucy said, turning her hand over, so that the two actually held hands. Hibiki was surprised with the gesture, but welcomed it, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

_It will be fine._ He said through the warm touch.

* * *

"Well, that was perplexing." Julia stretched her body in her normal form. "You're just saying that, 'cause you were being held roughly by Hibiki." Lucy chuckled at the fox, changing into her nightclothes. "I'll say. Good grief, I swore that boy would tear off my tail." She let out an exasperated sigh, making Lucy laugh more.

"Oh yes, speaking of that boy." Julia said, plopping down on her makeshift bed. "What about him?" Lucy asked, turning slightly to the fox as she reached up to get a book. "You are interested in him, yes?" She asked, examining a guava. Caught off-guard by the question, Lucy accidentally let the box in her hands, slip. Cluttering to the ground, Lucy and the items in the box fell on the floor, making a huge mess.

"God- Julia!" Lucy cried, rubbing her sore bottom. Trying to contain her laughter, the fox walked over to help her mistress up. "I-I'm sorry, Lucy." She said in between soft, small chuckles. The blonde pouted as she was being helped up, and was to say something, "You do like him." but Julia cut her off with the confirmation of her question.

Turning as red as Erza's hair, Lucy opened and closed her mouth, as if to say something, but couldn't find the right words to say. Julia thought her mistress looked quite like a fish, and ended up chuckling ever so slightly, but started into a full fit of laughter.

"Darn it, Julia!" Lucy cried, blushing even more, at her fox that was, literally, on the floor, laughing. "This isn't funny!"

"On the contrary," Julia gasped in between laughs, "It quite is." She said, managing to sit crossed legged in front of the embarrassed blonde.

"Now, about that boy. You do like him, and I won't take any other answer. It's quite obvious." The fox smirked.

"It's... obvious?" The blonde shifted her weight uneasily to the other foot, with a worried expression on her face.

"To me, at least." The fox smiled to calm the girl.

Letting out a breath, the girl relaxed. "Now, you want him, yes?" The fox asked. Uneasy with the question, Lucy scratched her head. "Uhh, would you define 'want', Julia?" She said cautiously. A blank expression on her face, the fox's ears twitched. "How do you humans put it? You want a to be 'lovers'? Like your father and his mother." She tried to explain.

"Um, well, I-I don't..." Lucy fumbled, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Then I'll help." Julia stood up, walking over to the blonde. "Help?" Lucy repeated, unsure as to how. "Yes. Do you remember what I told you before? That I'd do something in return for your saving me?" She replied. Recalling if said conversation ever happened, Lucy tilted her head to remember.

"Right! You'll help me by helping my love life?" Lucy asked.

"I'm supposing that this 'love life' is your relationship with Hibiki Laytes, yes." Julia replied, looking quite smug.

"I-I don't know, Julia." Lucy started. She wasn't sure how a fox, a _demon_ fox no less, could help her in her love life, she'd might as well let Mirajane do it. Shuddering at the thought of asking Mirajane to help, she decided on having Julia help. "Yo-you know, sure, do whatever you think." Lucy laughed nervously.

"Good." The fox smiled, walking over to her basket. _This will be fun._ She smirked, as her owner walked over to her own bed.

* * *

Julia sat by the window, staring at the moon. Recalling what had happened this day. _She's got quite the attachment to her deceased mother, she does._ She thought, remembering the odd behavior of the girl while on the balcony and when she'd brought her her lunch.

_And she's quite infatuated with that boy._ She smirked, recalling how flustered she was, when the group had a walk on the beach by the hotel. Looking over to the sleeping figure of the girl, she couldn't help but feel sad for the girl.

"I can protect her, you know." She said, not too loudly. "I can. You can rest now, you know." She added, not getting up from her place. The ghostly apparition of Layla Heartfilia smiled at her daughter then looked at the fox. _I know you can, but I can't help but be worried of her, you know._ The mother stated.

"I know. I've been around long enough to know how mothers are." The girl chuckled, looking back out to the moon.

_She's growing up so beautifully._ Layla tenderly said, caressing her daughter's sleeping face. "She looks like you." The fox replied, looking at the mother and daughter from the corner of her eye. _She does, doesn't she?_ She chuckled, placing a hand on her cheek, lovingly brushing a stray strand from her daughter's face.

Julia watched the mother lovingly linger around the sleeping figure of her mistress. "You know if you linger around too much, you might forget why you stayed. You might end up like me." She said, smiling regretfully as she stood up, trying to coerce the ghostly mother to rest.

_I know that. But do you think I'd forget why I stayed?_ Layla laughed. "Of course not." Julia laughed, her ears flattening to the side. _I will go soon. I know Lucy's in good hands. As is Jude._ She reassured, a sad smile gracing her translucent face.

_Take care of them both, will you?_ Layla turned to the fox. Spreading her arms to the sides, the snow-silver haired girl nodded. "I have terms I stand by, Lady Layla. I wouldn't do such a thing as break them." She smiled.

Smiling at the fox then to the sleeping mirror image of herself, Layla bent down to give a small last kiss on her daughter's forehead. _I love you._ She whispered, before gracefully turning around. Taking a step forward, the ghostly figure of Lucy's mother left.

"Rest well, lady Heartfilia." Julia whispered, turning back to sit on her normal spot.

"I love you, mama." Lucy mumbled.

Smiling at the dreaming girl, Julia turned back to the moon. "I've lived decades, and never have I failed to fulfill promises. Though, I am a fox, and I expect payment as well, miss Heartfiilia." She whispered to the moon.

_In time._ A voice laughed. Chuckling, the fox turned to her sleeping mistress, back to the moon, and fell asleep, dreaming of what to do.

* * *

**C/N: Long. Yeah. I know. More on Hibiki and Lucy next chapter! X3**

**_"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."_**


	7. A Happy Family

"Lucy, I'll be going out a bit, later this afternoon." Julia said as her mistress got dressed.

"Oh? What for?" Lucy asked, tying her uniform's necktie around her blouse collar.

Smirking sweetly, Julia leaned back in her basket casually and bit into a mango. "It'll be a surprise, love." She sweetly said, as the blonde turned curiously to her. "Will it be a good surprise or a bad surprise." She asked, narrowing her eyes at the fox. "What's the fun if I tell?" Julia laughed. Sighing, Lucy turned back to her dresser mirror. "Just be home by dinner." She stated.

Julia smirked rather deviously at her plans. _I am a bored fox, who has years to live. The least I can do is have fun while I do this._ She thought.

"Oh, Julia," Lucy called, looking at the fox by the mirror. "How are you supposed to help me with... with Hibiki-kun?" she asked, blushing slightly. Noticing the hint of pinkness in her mistress' cheeks, Julia merely smirked meekly. "Won't it just be more fun if you found out later, Lucy?" She gave a sly, sweet smile.

Sighing, Lucy got her bag and marched toward the door. "Do not go to school, Julia." She instructed the fox with a finger pointed to the fox. Giving a mock bow, the fox leaned back into the basket. "Whatever you say, Lucy." She smirked as the blonde closed the door.

"Though," She played with a finger below her lower lip. "I have more ways than one to slip into places I'm not, my dear mistress." She chuckled.

"And I am an honorable fox," She stood up, stretching her limbs. "I plan to fulfill my contract," She walked over to the window. "But _my_ way." She chuckled before jumping out the window, landing gracefully on the ground, skulking away into the forest's darkness.

* * *

"Lu-chan~" Levy called, walking up behind Lucy. "Hi, Levy-chan." Lucy replied with a smile. "Where's your cousin?" The blunette asked meekly. "Home. Why?" She asked, raising a brow up. "She's quite the talk of the school, Lucy." Mirajane answered, joining the two girls. "Really?" The blonde girl asked Mirajane over her shoulder. "Yup." Levy chirped with an adorable smile. _Makes sense why everyone was staring at me earlier._ Lucy thought, recalling the morning earlier when everyone was whispering while they watched the blonde girl; some boys blushing and drooling a bit.

"Miss Mira," A familiar voice came from the opposite hallway. "Hello, Hibiki-kun." Mirajane replied with her signature sweet smile.

"Levy," He nodded toward the blue-haired girl, who waved back. "Lucy." He smiled brightly at her. Lucy blushed pink and mumbled a hello in return. Hibiki turned his smiling face back to Mirajane. "So, Mira, the group was talking..." He started, the two walking off farther from the girls.

"What was that?" Levy teased, nudging Lucy in the ribs playfully, a knowing expression on her face. "What was what?" Lucy asked innocently, still pink in the cheeks. "Don't play coy, Lucy." She retorted, waving a finger in front of her friend. "_T__hat_!" Levy exclaimed raising both her arms to gesture to the strawberry-blonde talking to Mirajane.

"He greeted us?" She answered coyly, rubbing her nape.

"I have eyes, Lu-chan." Levy puffed up her cheeks, placing her hands on her hips. She shook her head, defeated. "Nevermind. I doubt you'll say anything." She sighed, making Lucy chuckle.

"Alright, Hibiki-kun." Mirajane said, as the platinum-haired beauty joined her friends once again. "I'll pass the message." She smiled again to the boy.

"Right." He nodded to her. Smiling at the two girls behind her.

"Oh, Lucy." He said, looking at the blonde girl. "Can I... talk to you for a sec?" He asked rather shyly, rubbing the back of his head in a shy manner as well. Lucy turned pink. "Oh, uh... sure." She smiled, following Hibiki, knowing her friends behind her were smirking deviously and planning something.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well, uh..." Hibiki scratched the back of his head, his cheeks a hint of pink. Lucy giggled at the his shyness. _It's cute._ She thought, though it caused her to blush more.

"So, Lucy," He said, bringing her up from her thoughts. "I was thinking, well..." He fumbled, he placed his hand on his nape. "If it was alright if..." He said, not meeting her eyes. "Hibiki," She said rather worried, tilting her head to look him in the eyes. "Sorry." He mumbled, standing straighter.

"I was thinking, if it would be alright if I..." He took in a deep breath, "I could walk you home." he finished, looking her in the eye.

Lucy stood there, blushing a deep shade of pink. "Um... what made you... want to walk me home?" She asked softly.

Hibiki looked away, scratching the back of his head once again. "Well... I thought it would help us, you know, get used to being around each other." He explained, a light pink still dusted over his face.

Lucy's shoulders sunk. _Oh, the marriage..._ She thought sadly. Hibiki seemed to notice her dejection, and his eyes widened. "No no no! Don't think I'm just doing this for the marriage, I mean, yes I am, but that only just a small fraction of the reason!" He quickly stuttered out. Lucy tilted her head t the side cutely, genuinely curious of his sudden guilty-sounding defense. "I mean, I just, uh... kinda wanted to spend some time with you, that's all." He awkwardly explained, his cheeks now a bright red.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat at this. _What-_ She thought, shaming a tomato. She let out an involuntary giggle, making Hibiki look at her curiously. "It's alright. Sure, I'd love to walk with you." She smiled sweetly. "I'd love to spend time with you too." She muttered, hoping that Hibiki would and wouldn't hear her.

Hibiki smiled wide at the blonde a head shorter than him. "Great! I'll meet you by the gate." He beamed. She nodded meekly, smiling brightly.

"Great." He took her hand, placing a light kiss on it. "See you then." He said, waving to her before heading off to his classroom.

* * *

Lucy saw blushing again at his gentlemanly gesture of a farewell. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh..._ She repeatedly chanted in her mind.

"Oh my gosh, Lucy!" Levy gushed, rushing over to tackle Lucy from the back. "What did he say?" She hurriedly asked, a dreamy look on her face. "Well," Lucy started, but a squeal was heard from behind the two. "Oh my goodness, Lucy!" Mirajane gushed. "Did you see how Hibiki-kun looked at you?" She asked, stars in her eyes. "The two of you are perfect for each other!" She cried, a contented, dreamy look on her face.

"I'm gonna die." Lucy muttered loud enough for only Levy to hear, covering her face with a hand. She nodded slowly, chuckling softly.

"Now," Mirajane turned to the blonde, determination glittering in her deep blue eyes. "What did he say?" She asked excitedly, stars twinkling around her eyes. "What _did_ he say?" Levy repeated, stars around her eyes as well.

"He- he just wanted to ask if it was alright if he walked me home." She said slowly.

The two squealed loudly, making head turn to look at the two popular girls that acted oddly. "Guys, you're making a scene!" Lucy whispered loudly, blushing at the unwanted attention.

"What did you say?" The two said at the same time, ignoring Lucy's claim and the other student's odd stares.

"I-I said that you're making a-" Lucy started, giving an awkward smile.

"Not that!" The two said at the same time, not noticing the synchronicity of themselves. "I mean what you said to Hibiki-kun!" They half-yelled at the same time.

Lucy turned red. Her friends said it loud enough to make people around them turn curiously and interestedly at the trio, curious about whatever gossip could be about one of the school's hottest boy. "Guys!" She loudly whispered. She walked around the two and pushed them forward to their classroom. "Do you guys know anything about subtility?" She sighed out exaggeratedly, pushing the two.

Mirajane and Levy merely giggled in apology. "Sorry." They said at the same time once again.

"So, what did you say? To him." They repeated again, now softly.

Sighing, Lucy gave a weak smile to the two. "I said I'd lo- I'd appreciate it." She half-lied. _A tiny white lie. I did tell the truth._ She forced a larger smile. Lucy knew she'd never hear the end of it if she confessed that she'd love to have Hibiki with her.

Levy had a dreamy expression on her face again, while Mirajane didn't look all convinced at Lucy's answer. She opened her mouth to say something, but the bell cut her off. "Oh, look at that. Lunch's over. Let's get to class." Lucy hurriedly said, walking around the two girls to pull them by the arm this time.

_That was close._ She sighed in relief.

* * *

"Finally." Lucy said, stretching her arms as the last bell rang for the day. "I hate physics." She muttered with a sigh, leaning over on her desk. "Don't we all?" Cana sighed beside her, as the two chuckled together.

"So Lucy, where's your cousin?" She asked the blonde, stuffing her books into her bag.

"Home, I didn't want to, you know, cause any more problem for anyone." Lucy answered with a half-smile, making Cana smirk knowingly and nod.

"Lucy," Mirajane called from the classroom's first door. "You have a visitor." She sang, a sly smile on her face.

"Hey guys." Hibiki stepped into the room, giving a small wave to everyone there. Soft squeals were heard at the back of the room, where some girls were and the boys left roll their eyes. "Lucy," He smiled to the blonde, tilting his head to one side slightly.

"Hibiki!" She called, going over to the blonde by the doorway. "I thought we'd meet by the gate?" She asked, noticing some students slowed by the classroom, wondering why Hibiki Laytes was in the there.

"Yeah, no reason. I thought I'd just come to fetch you." He responded with a smile, making Mira squeal quietly and her other friends give each other knowing smirks, and making the girls at the back whisper to each other, and the boys exchange glances.

"It's fine, right?" He asked, his smile dropping for a second.

Lucy shook her head and gave him a bright smile. "Of course!" She chirped, running back to get her bag. She glanced at her friends, and noticed Cana and Erza smirking at her, Wendy giggling, and Levy with a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her smile, her eyes laughing with glee. Lucy rolled her eyes at her friends and stuck her tongue out at them, before striding back to Hibiki.

"I'll be going first, guys." She called out, thought they already knew. "Take care, Lucy." Mira said, smiling sweetly as always. "Take care, you two." Erza called as well, as the rest waved farewell.

* * *

"Sorry," Hibiki chuckled. "What for?" Lucy turned to him. "Your friends." He explained with a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry," She giggled. "They're always like that." She answered.

"Isn't your house this way?" Lucy pointed to the right side of the fork in the road.

"Yeah, but I wanted to bring you home first." Hibiki answered, flashing his signature grin. "How do you know where I live?" He smirked, raising a brow at her.

Lucy blushed slightly, pouting. "I went to your house before, Hibiki-kun." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Really?" He asked, genuinely surprised. "When?"

"A year ago, maybe." She said, placing a finger on her chin. "Though when I went there, there was no sign that Michelle had a son." She chuckled at him.

Hibiki looked slightly confused, scratching the top of his head. "Maybe I was out." He muttered, making Lucy laugh. "Obviously, Hibiki-kun." She said.

"Just call me Hibiki." He smiled down at her. "Is it alright?" She asked, looking up at him. "Of course. Unless you want to call me big brother now." He added, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Lucy laughed and playfully shoved his arm.

As the two neared the Heartfilia estate, laughing a joking with each other, they noticed the traffic of large trucks that passed by them by the road. "I wonder what's the traffic all about." Hibiki thought aloud, watching another truck pass by them. "A new neighbor?" He answered his own question.

"Maybe. We don't get a lot of neighbors around this time, though." She thought, as Hibiki wrapped his hand on her forearm. "You might get hurt," He explained, pulling her closer to him. "Stay close." He said, making her blush as was practically being hugged by him. _Stop blushing, you idiot! You'll make it obvious!_ She scolded herself.

"Isn't that your father?" Hibiki asked, pointing toward a large blonde man by the Heartfilia estate gate.

"Eh? You're right." She side, hesitant to get out of Hibiki's hold. _Get it together, Lucy!_ She scolded herself, moving forward to meet her father. As she moved forward, Hibiki's grip seemed hesitant to loosen around the blonde's arm, but was able to let go as she was a foot away from each other.

"Father!" Lucy called, slapping herself mentally for feeling down. "Father!" She called again, briskly walking over to the large man talking to an uniformed man.

"Lucy, you're home early." He said, bending over to allow his daughter to kiss him on the cheek, and vice versa. "No... reason." Lucy answered, not wanting to explain her reason of being home early.

"Anyway, what's all this?" She asked, gesturing to the trucks she and Hibiki noticed earlier. "Ah, this, well- Hibiki!" Jude called, noticing the strawberry-blonde boy striding over to the father-daughter pair. "Good afternoon, sir." Hibiki politely said, taking his hand to shake. "What brings you here, son?" Jude asked, happy to see the boy. "Well, I was, uh," Hibiki looked to Lucy, hesitant to answer directly. "You were?" Jude asked, nodding.

"He walked me home, daddy." Lucy smiled, looking pleadingly at her father. _Don't do anything embarrassing, father!_ She yelled at him with her eyes when their gazes met. Jude gave a knowing, patient smile to the two, nodding in understanding. Hibiki smiled in return, and Lucy sighed in relief.

"Forgive me for being nosy, sir, but what's all this?" Hibiki repeated Lucy's earlier question.

"Oh, this. This is your and your mother's things." Jude answered, looking at the large mansion. "Me and my mother's... things?" Hibiki repeated in a confused tone.

"Yes. You and your mother are moving in." He answered.

"What?!" Lucy and Hibiki yelled at the same time.

Jude looked surprised at the boy, then to his daughter. "I thought I told you?" He said in a questioning tone. Lucy shook her head vehemently.

Jude scratched his head, obviously confused. "I swore I told you. I thought I left a message in your room." He said, shaking his head.

_My room?_ She turned her head to the window of her room, seeing Julia sitting on the window seat, lean back on the wall casually, one leg crossed under, the other propped up. Her head facing the window, glancing at the girl and smiling slyly, playing with a grape. "_Have fun,_" She mouthed to blonde as she propped her elbow on her knee, resting her head in her palm, smiling sweetly to her mistress. _Now, things will get interesting._ She laughed, watching Lucy's jaw drop.

* * *

**C/N: I like this chapter. I think it's cute and rather fluffy. XD**

**Do feel free to suggest how Julia gets Hibiki and Lucy together. I've got everything laid out, but it would be fun to hear what the readers thing. X3  
**

**_"We're all mad here."_  
**


	8. Like A Sly Fox

**FairyTailLover333: Dude, you give some of the most outrageous and hilarious suggestions! I love that! I seriously laughed like an idiot when I read you review/suggestion! I love it! I just need to know where to squeeze it in. Thanks. ^^  
**

**leoslady4ever: I'm happy you like Julia, you'll be happy to know there'll be a, _surprise_, later on. I'll squeeze the 'big brother' in some chapters; not all, though I think it will be funny if I make it so. X3  
**

**C/N: So, here. And remember kittens, I don't own Fairy Tail. X3**

* * *

_Julia,_ Lucy thought, puffing her cheeks up.

"Maybe you didn't get to give you the message?" Jude pondered aloud. "I've meant to tell you that Hibiki-kun and Michelle will be moving in though." He explained to his daughter, who was turning red from some unknown reason.

"Did you know about this?" Lucy turned to Hibiki.

Placing his hands in front of him defensively, he shook his head. "I knew this wouldn't happen until two weeks from now." He simply stated.

"Jude, the workers having a hard time with the booksh- Hibiki!" Michelle cried, walking up from behind the blonde patriarch. "I didn't think you'd get the message to fast!" She smiled, checking her watch.

"Message?" He repeated, shifting his weight to the other leg nervously.

"Why yes, I left it with Tau, back in out house." She explained thoughtfully. "I told him to tell you that the move-in would be today." She smiled sweetly at her son. "How are you, Lucy?" She turned to the blonde girl, her kind smile still on her face. "Oh dear, are you alright, Lucy?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm just a bit...flustered, from today, that's all." She explained patiently, careful with her tone. "Maybe you should go up to your room?" Her father suggested, creasing his brows in worry. She nodded, then turned to Hibiki. "Um, thanks for earlier, Hibiki." She smiled to him. "No problem." He chuckled in reply.

"Father," She bowed respectfully to him before turning to Michelle.

"Michelle," She nodded to her respectfully as well, before turning to head toward the mansion. "Lucy, be down by," Her father paused. "5:30." He finished. "Yes, father!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Julia." Lucy said in a threateningly calm voice as the fox looked to her mistress, not moving from her place. "Oh, hello, Lucy. How was school?" She smiled sweetly at the blonde, ears facing away from each other in an innocent way.

"Julia," She repeated, marching over to the fox.

"Julia, what did you do?" She asked accusingly, bending over to face the fox. The fox placed her hands over her chest. "Lucy, whatever could you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play coy with me, Julia. You're a fox, coyness isn't in your nature." She huffed, standing straight and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now that," Julia said, pointing her naturally manicured finger at the blonde, a sly smile playing on her lips. "Is hurtful, nut I suppose is true." She grinned, standing up.

"Julia!" Lucy cried, blushing red. "What did you do?!" She asked once again. "Well, I didn't go to your school, if that's what you're wondering." She teased, stretching her body. "Julia!" Lucy yelled, making Julia's right ear twitch. "Amazing that I don't flinch at your yells anymore." Julia stalled, chuckling to herself. "Julia!" Lucy cried again.

"Alright, alright." Julia chuckled, plopping down on her basket. "I merely tweaked your father's, your beloved's mother's and the moving crew's memory just a bit." She smiled sweetly.

"_Merely?_" Lucy repeated, mouth hanging agape. "_Just a bit?_" She said, placing both her hands atop her head, turning red from hysteria. "_TWEAKED THEIR MEMORIES?!_" She yelled at the fox, completely losing it. "What- how- why- YOU CAN CONTROL MINDS?!" She yelled without thinking, pacing around the room like a duck.

_Oh fudge, she can control minds? Why didn't she tell me?! This is something you'd normally explain the first time you meet, even if you're hundreds of years old and a demon fox! Oh carp, what if she can read minds too?!_

Julia let out a roaring laughter, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts and pacing. "One, Lucy, I can't read minds." The fox replied through fits of laughter. "And I'm not exactly hundreds of years old, I'm barely a century and a half." She stated, chuckling still. _She literally _can _read minds?!_ Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Of course not, Lucy." Julia smiled at the blonde.

"Then how-?" She squeaked out. Julia merely smiled knowingly at her. Realization hit Lucy, and she groaned and slapped her forehead. _I'm an idiot._ She groaned again. "Not necessarily, only occasionally." The fox answered with a sweet smile. "I really have to stop voicing my thoughts." She groaned again. "Well," Julia smiled innocently, swishing her tail back and forth excitedly. "You don't necessarily _have_ to." She smiled, her sharp canine glinting through the space through her lips.

Lucy stuck a tongue at the fox, effectively making her laugh once more. "So how did you do that?" Lucy asked, sitting at the edge of her bed. "Do what?" Julia asked. "Control minds?" She teased, smirking. "Julia!" Lucy exclaimed sharply, her cheek pink from embarrassment. Chuckling, the fox leaned back on her basket. "I've got this ability, I'm capable to... manipulate, one's mind." She said nonchalantly.

"That's mind control, Julia." Lucy said lowly. "Oh no, no," Julia chuckled. "When I mean 'manipulate', I mean I can _bend_ them - ideas or suggestions or sorts - to how I want." She smiled patiently. "Take your father for example," she started, turning her head toward the window overseeing the front of the mansion. "He had the idea of letting your beloved and his mother moving in... two weeks?" She pondered, waving her hand dismissively a second later. "As did the woman and the other people and those noisy things." She looked back to Lucy, to see her listening intently.

"I merely changed a few things in their mind to suite it to my whims." She answered, combing a handful of snowy hair in her hand with the other. Lucy's mouth dropped open. Wasn't that illegal somehow? "But- but, wha- why?" She stuttered, bewilderment on her pretty face. Julia laughed. "Dear Lucy, I do have the intention of helping you, though I'd rather do it in my own pace." She smiled sweetly, playing with a green apple. Lucy sighed and shook her head. _You're impossible sometimes, Julia._ She thought, looking up expectantly, thinking she voiced her thoughts once more, but to see the fox munching in the apple in her hand.

Lucy turned to get dressed in her bathroom, coming out minutes later to see the albino fox right in front of the bathroom door. Julia tilted her head to the right, examining her mistress' outfit. Lucy donned an short-sleeved off the shoulder blue blouse and skinny jeans. "I'm going with you outside." The fox said, stalking toward the door. "Well?" She said, looking at the blonde girl who didn't move from her spot.

"Right." She called, walking to the door, opening it to let the fox out first then her. "By the way," Julia said, making Lucy glance down at her. "Hibiki's sleeping in the room right across yours." She finished, smirking in her tone. Lucy groaned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to kill me, rather get me together with him." She said with a sigh, making the fox chuckle as they went down to meet her new family.

* * *

"Oh Lucy," Michelle called, noticing the blonde nearing them. "Hello, Michelle," Lucy greeted again, now in a more pleasant mood. "Hello dear, did you meet Hibiki while going down?" She asked, a kind smile on her face. "Hibiki? No. Did he go up?" She asked, glancing at the fox that walked slowly behind her. "He came back with Tau from our house a while ago then said he'd go change." Michelle answered, glancing at a clipboard she had quickly then looking back at Lucy. "Maybe he got lost?" Lucy furrowed her brows worriedly. Michelle giggled slightly, waving her hand dismissively. "I wouldn't think of it, dear. Gideon's right beside him." She smiled at him.

"Speak of the devil." Michelle chuckled, looking behind Lucy. Turning around, she saw Hibiki frowning, sure enough, with Gideon right beside him. "I almost fell into a room with a ditch in it." He claimed, shaking his head from the memory.

"Oh that," Jude said, coming from behind Michelle. "We're renovating that room. Sorry I didn't tell you, son." He chuckled, placing his hand on his fiance's shoulder. Hibiki sighed. "Lucky Gideon helped me." He gave a lopsided, grateful smiled at the wolf that kept its gaze on the small fox that slowly neared its mistress.

"You two better keep those two away from each other," Jude sighed, looking at the two hostile-to-each-other animals that would be living under the same roof from now on. "Less we want to renovate the entire house." He raised brow to the two teens in front of him. Hibiki and Lucy nodded with a smile, while she waited for Julia to sit poised by her.

"Oh, that's right!" Michelle exclaimed, checking her clipboard once more. "Moving's a tad slow, darlings, the two of you have to eat without us." She smiled apologetically at the two. "Oh, alright, we'll ask Virgo and Aries to make something for you later." Lucy said, worried that her father might forget to eat. "No, no need. We've eaten." Michelle answered.

"And you'll be eating out." Jude added. Hibiki and Lucy stared wide-eyed at the patriarch, questioning written over their faces. "Everyone in the house is busy, sad to say, they haven't the time to cook for either of you." He explained. Hibiki opened his mouth to say something but his mother placed a finger on his lips. "Sweetheart, I know what you'll say; you couldn't boil water if your dear life depended on it." She sighed. Jude raised a brow at his son-to-be, and Lucy stifled a giggled. Gideon, coincidentally, sneezed, as did Julia.

"That was by accident, and it only happened once, mother!" Hibiki exclaimed, blushing slightly, causing the other three to laugh.

"So get along now, you two, growing children need to eat." Jude stated, patting Hibiki on the back and Lucy on the head. "Wait, seriously? Us only?" Lucy asked suddenly. "Yes, dear. Hibiki, I trust you know a good place to eat?" He turned to the strawberry blonde who nodded, taking Lucy by the hand. "Come on Lucy," He beamed to the blonde. "Sir, you don't mind if I called this a date with her, do you?" He asked jokingly at the large man. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, you aren't siblings, nor are you related by blood in any way. So, as long as you make sure my daughter eats, it's fine." He smiled the boy, who chuckled in return.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Daddy!" She cried, glaring at her father, pouting. He simply chuckled and waved the two off. "Get on now, you need to eat. I'm sure those two are hungry too." He pointed to the two animals that, oddly, sat beside each other.

"That wasn't funny, Hibiki." Lucy turned to the blonde beside her, who was chuckling. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You're too cute when you're teased." He grinned at her, making her blush more before turning away, looking at the fox as an excuse.

"Where are we eating?" She asked as Hibiki hailed a cab.

"It's a surprise." He winked at her, opening the cab door for her. "Surprise? Are we going to Paris?" She gushed in a exaggerated falsetto, as she and Julia climbed in to the back seat. Hibiki laughed at the girl's joke, climbing in and sitting beside her. "Maybe next time, we're going to nice place though, don't worry." He smiled at her.

"_Did you plan this?_" Lucy whispered to Julia as Hibiki turned to his own pet. "_Whatever could you_ _mean, love?_" Julia answered back, a smirking tone. "_You're such a __fox, Julia._" Lucy scrunched her nose at the fox. "_I suppose that's a compliment,_" Julia chuckled, "_You'll have a lovely time, I assure you Lucy._" She said, smirking to the blonde.

* * *

**C/N: Thanks for sticking by the story, kittens! X3  
Review/comments welcome! X3  
**

**_"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from your."_  
**


	9. Improvement

**nightrader1234: Why in the world would you think Gideon is like Julia? But it is a cute thought, though. **** And Hibiki's point of view will be later on, don't worry.**  


* * *

The pair talked about numerous things while in the taxi cab to their destination, their pets sleeping soundly beside each their owners. "Hibiki, how'd you get Gideon?" Lucy asked, glancing around the boy beside her. Hibiki looked at his black wolf, scratching the back of his ear.

"Oh, one time, I went out for a week abroad," He said, looking thoughtful for a minute. "The Himalayas, or Lebanon." He said, smiling. "I went mountain hiking one time, and accidentally lost my footing; the ground I stood on crumbled a bit, making fall back." Lucy let out a small gasp, "I didn't get any serious injuries though. Just a few bruises and a horrible headache; apparently, I fell on a patch of tall, thick grass." he explained. "Anyway, I lost consciousness when I hit the ground, and when I woke up, I was in a cave." He paused, "I had no idea how I got there, then suddenly, this guy," pointing over his shoulder to the sleeping animal. "comes through the cave." He looked back at the blonde girl, anticipation in her brown orbs.

"Well, I put two and two together, he was big enough to drag me to the cave and watched me to make sure I didn't get hurt any more." Hibiki finished. "Was in that cave for the whole day-half, I bonded real well with the dog." Hibiki finished with a tender smile at the girl. Lucy stared at Hibiki's gorgeously handsome face, eyes sparkling. Hibiki laughed at Lucy's awed expression, and tilted his head to look at the sleeping fox behind/beside the other blonde.

"How about you? How did you get Julia?" He asked. Lucy turned to the albino beside her and scratched its head. "It's nothing as interesting as yours," She giggled as the fox sneezed and curled up tighter into a ball. "I found her by the riverbed in the forest by out house, she was wounded and I rushed back home to treat her wounds." She explained, turning back to Hibiki with a wide smile on her pretty face.

"I had a heated debate with my father to let me keep her, I got attached to her while treating her wounds, you see," She said, "so I wanted to keep her." finishing with a smile. Hibiki smiled down tenderly at the girl, reaching out and touching her cheek. "That's so like you." He chuckled as Lucy turned red.

"Here's our stop." Hibiki called, turning to the window as the vehicle slowed.

"_Well that was adorable._"

Lucy snapped her head to the fox, almost seeing the woman smirking. She narrowed her eyes at the fox, readying to retort, when Hibiki called to her. "Lucy," He said, as she looked at his calm, smiling face from her side. He held the door open for her as she smiled in thanks. Julia jumped down from the taxi cab, followed by Lucy as the boy paid the driver.

"_How chivalrous,_" Julia stated as they walked toward the restaurant's door. "_I see why you like him._" She chuckled. "Get off my case, Julia." Lucy murmured mostly to herself.

"Lucy, I have a great spot for us," Hibiki called, gently holding onto the girl's forearm. Lucy arched her brows. "How did you reserve a table while we got here? Father told us to eat out just an hour ago." Lucy tilted her head to the side. Hibiki chuckled. "I come here often, they've got a special table for me. Another chair won't be a problem," He smiled at her as he lead her to the back of the restaurant.

"Wow," Lucy whispered. The place back was a balcony, with a single circular table right in the middle, with a view of the beautiful beach behind the building. The table was simple, but lovely, a pure white table cloth, similar to Julia's fur, with a porcelain black vase, like Gideon's contrasting the cloth, with a single red rose in the vase. The cutlery, polished so well, it could blind a man. The chairs of mahogany, carved beautifully its simple design.

"This is where you often sit?" Luy asked in awe. "It's gorgeous!" She said, her eyes glittering, taking in the simple beauty of the place. Hibiki chuckled as he lead Lucy to her seat, pulling out her chair for her, like the gentleman he was. "I'm glad you think it's nice, the manager would be overjoyed to hear it; some people think this part's not exactly the best seat in the restaurant." He shook his head.

"Well, if the place was too ornate, how would they appreciate the view?" Lucy gestured to the beach by them.

Hibiki beamed. "Exactly." He smiled brightly. The two talked for a while, when the waiter came with the menus. "Hey Hibiki, about time you showed your face around here." The blonde man said. "Nice seeing you again too, Shou." Hibiki answered with a smile as the tanned blonde gave the menus he held.

Shou was a tall, handsome boy with tanned skin and blonde hair, similar to Lucy's.

"Hi there, I'm Shou." The boy grinned at Lucy. "Nice to meet you, Shou. I'm Lucy." She smiled politely at him, gears in her mind ticking. "Aren't you Erza's cousin?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "How did you know?" Shou laughed.

"She talks about you and Millianna a lot." She giggled. Shou turned to Hibiki, a wide smile on his face. "Your girlfriend's pretty and smart, hold on to her, Laytes." He grinned, flashing the peace sign with his hand before turning back to the restaurant, whistling.

Hibiki and Lucy were caught off guard by the statement. _Girlfriend,_ The both thought for a second, taking a bit too long for everything to register properly. When what Shou said finally made their minds work, they blushed a deep shade of red.

"Uh..." Lucy drawled, looking at Hibiki cautiously.

"So-sorry about h-him, Lucy." Hibiki stuttered. "S-hou's always kind of like that." He forced a half-smile. _Darn it, Hibiki. Pull yourself together!_ He yelled at himself. Lucy gave a small smile and nodded, burying her head into the menu she held. _God, this is awkward,_ She wept in her mind, subconsciously thinking she heard Julia snicker.

* * *

Ten minutes. Ten minutes, that's how long it was perpetually silent and how long it took to read a three page menu; Julia and Gideon literally fell asleep waiting. Shou came back three times, chuckling each time he left. When they finally chose something and ordered it, there was another 9 minute silence lapse. Growing insensibly impatient, Julia 'accidentally' bit Gideon's tail.

Growling crossly, Gideon lashed out at the fox, who expertly jumped away before the wolf got the chance to claw her. The two canines stood a meter apart from each other, growling angrily with their sharp teeth bared, their fur standing on end, in a position readying to pounce.

"Gideon!"

"Julia!"

The two chorused, rushing over to restrain their devils. The two spoke silently, chastising the two about what they did, then looked up, meeting the other's eyes and laughing softly. The two made up for the millennium of silence by that single glance and chorused laughter, somehow communicating through that 10 second lapse.

Standing up, his hand on Gideon's head, Hibiki offered his hand to help Lucy up. "These two seriously need to get along." He laughed as Lucy pulled herself up with his help.

"Those two are good ice breakers." The two looked at the doorway, seeing Shou, grinning wide and balancing a tray on his palm. "You should bring them more often to your dates." He laughed as he looked at the table behind the pair, telling them to get to their seats. Hibiki chuckled, leading Lucy back to the table by hand.

"Here are your orders," Shou sang, placing the plates on the table. "and here's the bowl of diced fruit you asked for, Lucy." He said in a confused tone, then turned to the blonde boy. "And your bowl of mixed greens."

"Thank you." The two chimed, smiling gratefully at the confused waiter. "I don't get you, your ordered your meals already, but you still want a salad?" He scratched his head. The two laughed, taking the bowls of plants into their hands.

"It's for Gideon."

"It's for Julia."

The two said at the same time, bending down and placing the plastic bowls near their pets. Shou stood, watching disbelievingly the pair as their respective pets began eating their own meal. "You two are real odd," He gave a lopsided smile, scratching his head as he turned to leave. "But I suppose that's what makes you two an awesome couple." He grinned at the two over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Hibiki shook his head, chuckling at his friend. "Sometimes I wonder if that boy takes his medications." He said, as Lucy laughed at the joke. "That's rude, Hibiki." she chastised softly. He shrugged as he looked at his meal, spreading the napkin on his lap.

"Shall we?" He asked, looking at the blonde girl as she spread her own napkin on her lap. Lucy nodded cheerily, taking a sip of water from her glass before the two started eating.

* * *

The two had light conversation during eating, not wanting to make the other feel awkward nor make them lose their appetite. They finished eating in thirty minutes. "How about a walk?" Hibiki suggested, looking over the moonlit beach. "On the beach?" Lucy asked. Hibiki nodded, looking at the girl from the corner of his eye. "It's open to the public at any time." He added, drinking the last bit of his water before standing up.

"What about the bill?" Lucy asked, glancing at the door of the back of the restaurant. "I'll come back later to pay. Let's?" He answered, once again, offering his hand to her which she once again accepted.

"The beach is gorgeous." Lucy gushed, gazing at the twinkling waters. "Lucky it's a full moon," Hibiki chuckled, his hands in his pockets, looking at the blonde. "This place must be really popular, I'm surprised it's empty." Lucy said, looking around the beach shore. "It's not really common to go swimming at night," Hibiki answered.

"It's a lot nicer to go evening swimming than day swimming." Lucy answered, waving her finger around in the air.

"So I take it you're an evening swimmer?" He raised a brow at her, smiling.

"When I get the chance, yes." She giggled.

He chuckled in response, looking up to the star-filled sky. "It really is a gorgeous day." He said, a calm smile grazing his face. _Absolutely,_ Lucy thought, looking at his handsome face. "Let's take a seat there." Lucy pointed to a small, hill-like area that had a large tree by it. Hibiki nodded, taking her hand into his as they went to the small hill.

The two sat down, side by side, resting against the large tree. The sat silently beside each other, taking in the beautiful scenery before them, and relishing the company of each other. _I like it like this,_ Lucy thought happily to herself, gazing at the moon, feeling the warmth of Hibiki's hand on hers. _It's like we're lovers,_ Came the thought as did the smile on his lips.

Lucy felt drowsy watching the moon and hearing the waves rhythmic beats along the shore, the wind blowing gently against her skin. The waves slowly lulled her to sleep, and she gently rested her head on Hibiki's warm shoulder.

Hibiki watched as the blonde slept peacefully, listening to her soft breathing and watching her in her serene peace. The wind blew a hair across her face and he moved in away, caressing her face in the process. He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"'Night, Lucy. Sleep well." He mumbled before leaning his head on Lucy's and look up the the stars, before closing his eyes to rest.

* * *

"They might be there a while." Shou said, watching the pair on the beach. "They're a cute pair, don't you think?" He asked, turning to the black wolf beside him, sitting and watching gallantly. The wolf looked up to the blonde man, who chuckled. "They'd be a cute couple if they gain the guts to 'fess up." He rambled on, leaning on his elbows on the wooden rail. "I'm supposing you and the fox are their cupids?" He raised a brow at the wolf. Gideon sneezed in response, skulking to the bowl of water Shou had place for himself and the fox.

"What about you, ol' dog? You and that fox?" He grinned, looking at the albino fox who paced around the foot of the stairs that led to the beach. Gideon snorted in distaste, a wolf and a fox was quite the odd pairing. Shou chuckled. "You might never know, Gideon. For all you know, in the end, you and Julia end up together. Even if you're fox and wolf." Shou answered, patting the beast on the head before returning inside the restaurant. "Those two may or may not be there the whole night, I'll put the dinner on Hibiki's tab." He told the wolf before shutting the door.

_At least they're improving._

* * *

**C/N: TADAAAAAH! New chapter, after 12384394 centuries. :3  
I think I didn't make the chapter fluffy enough**. **I need ideas. For something, I have no idea. XD  
Ah, my schizophrenia's here, say hello to it! :D Anyways, next update may or may not come late. C'est la vie. X3**

**_"We're all mad here."_  
**


	10. Good Morning to You

Hibiki opened his eyes as the dim warmth hit his face. He yawned and was about to stretch, when her remembered Lucy beside him. Looking at the left, he saw the blonde sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her pretty face. He smiled as well, reaching up to place the stray strand of gold behind her ear. He chuckled softly as Lucy mumbled something unintelligible. Breathing in the cold, dawn air, he looked up to the dark sky tinted with orange and pink.

Checking his watch, he debated whether to let Lucy sleep on or wake her now. Weighing his options, he stared softly at the girl. _Ah, one morning won't kill._ He chuckled, tilting his head down to lean on her head. _Like roses,_ He thought as he smelled the girl's hair. Turning around, he accidentally kissed Lucy's head, accidentally causing her to stir slightly. _Sleeping Beauty?_ He chuckled as Lucy slowly opened her brown eyes.

"Good morning, Lucy." He greeted cheerily, chuckling inwardly at the blonde's groggy and rather child-like actions. "Morning Hibiki." She mumbled, smiling sleepily. "What time is it?" She asked while stretching her arms. "Ten to five," He answered, checking his watch.

"Hm? I guess we aren't that late then." She replied, standing up and dusting her pants. "Let's go back? Julia and Gideon probably think we've drowned or something." She chuckled as she offered her hand to him.

"Hmm, later. Let's watch the sunrise." He answered, patting the spot she sat before. Lucy raised a brow and crossed her arms, smiling teasingly. "Are you suggesting we skip school, _big brother_?" She teased. Hibiki chuckled, smiling up at the girl. "I wouldn't say '_skipping_', more of being rather fashionably late." He grinned at her. Laughing, Lucy sat back down beside him.

The two sat there, silently watching the sun come up and lighten and warm the sky and surrounding.

"It's so pretty," Lucy sighed, basking in the warm sunlight. "Yeah. Though it's more fun when you've got someone to watch with." Hibiki chuckled in response. Turning to him, she raised a brow. "You come here to watch the sunrise often?" She asked. "When I wake up early," Hibiki answered with a shrug. "I go jogging, every now and then. If I get the extra time, I hang out here and watch the sun rise." He smiled.

"Is that why you're late sometimes?" She asked.

Raising a brow curiously at her, Hibiki nodded, the edges of his lips tugging into a playful smile. "Yeah. How do you know I'm late sometimes?" He asked playfully. Lucy flustered, naturally, hugging her knees close to her chest and avoiding his gaze. "I-I stare at the window sometimes, when I'm bored." She stuttered. "I see you sometimes running, jogging or leisurely walking to the building sometimes," She giggled.

He chuckled. "I try to catch up, sometimes. If I know I'm late, though, I take my time and take in the nice view of the place." He smiled at her. "Erza's quite the terrifying one." He nervously chuckled. "Well, she has to live up to her name." Lucy laughed.

"It would be nice to go swimming here some time," She said, watching the water glitter in the dim light.

"Hm, I'll bring you here to swim, sometime." Hibiki smiled at her. "That would be nice, but I'd rather not bother you." She giggled as he stood up. "It's nothing." He chuckled as he helped her up. "Let's go. I do think those two think we drowned." He chuckled.

"Or killed each other," Lucy giggled.

"You're right," Hibiki said with a blank look. "we should hurry," He said, holding onto her hand.

* * *

Julia, the calm fox she was, sat at the bottom of the wood stairs that lead to the beach. _Hm, I suppose this is a good thing, _She thought, debating whether to scold the girl for being out all night with the boy or not. Even if she did promise to help the blonde girl with the boy, she had her standards, and this was crossing it in fifty different ways.

_I can just hear her mother scolding _me_, _She sighed, glancing up the balcony to see the wolf in the same position as her. Scoffing inwardly, she looked back at the beach, seeing the pair laughing and walking towards the two, hand-in-hand. Julia smirked. Gideon, upon seeing the two, skulked down the stairs, sitting adjacent, and a meter from the fox.

"Hey guys!" Lucy beamed, running over to her fox while dragging Hibiki along. "How was your night," She asked softly, glancing at the wolf a bit to get the message through. Julia blew a breath out. She giggled as Hibiki pat his wolf on the head. "Gland you two didn't kill each other." He chuckled at the two sneezed, as if they were allergic to being in the same sentence as the other.

"Let go?" Lucy asked with Julia in her arms. Hibiki nodded and glanced at his watch, frowning as the wolf sat nobly by his side. "There aren't a lot of cabs at this time, nor do they pass by here so much." He stated, looking at the girl with an apologetic look. Lucy shrugged and smiled. "I don't mind walking. It's not that far," She said, recalling the way.

"You don't mind?" Hibiki asked.

"Not at all," She replied with a smile, heading up the stairs. "Hibiki," She called up the stairs. "Hm?" He answered as he was up the stairs as well. "Shou left a note," She answered, picking up the note from the table and handing it to him. He chuckled as he read it, a slight pink on his cheeks. "What does it say?" She asked, leaning forward a bit to him.

"Ah, he said that the dinner's on the manager. Saying that the manager was absolutely giddy from me bringing my first girlfriend on my/our first date," He chuckled nervously. Lucy blushed. "O-oh, uh, I see," She mumbled out. "_Isn't that cute?_" Julia quietly said with a smirking tone. "_Darn it, Julia! Shut up!_" She quickly said. Julia chuckled as Hibiki placed his hand on her back, pushing her slightly forward. "Yeah, we should get going if we really don't want to be late." He said with a calm smile.

Blushing once more, Lucy bit her lip and nodded, hallucinating Julia's smirking bipedal form lazily sitting cross-legged on the ledge of the restaurant's roof. She discreetly stuck her tongue out at the apparition, swearing that she saw the figure laugh heartily.

* * *

"It's this way," They both said at the same time, pointing at different directions. Sure enough, the pair were lost. Walking for five minutes from the restaurant, they saw no taxi cabs and walked until they reached a fork in the road.

"I'm positive we turned this way." They chorused again, snapping their heads to the other once more.

"I go there often, Lucy I'm absolutely positive we went this way," He pointed to the right. "But the cab turned this way, I'm sure." Lucy pointed to the right. They stared at each other, defeated but unyielding. They then began to speak at the same time, trying to compromise on which way to go, completely forgetting they had with them, animals with keen noses.

"Alright, we go right first." Lucy said with a sigh. Hibiki let out a breath and nodded, walking right beside the girl. "Wait, I don't remember this fork in the road." Hibiki said. "Neither do I, do we go back?" Lucy asked, frowning at the road. "Uh, yeah, come on." He said, holding the girl's hand and pulling her along.

"Alright, seriously. I think someone doesn't want us to get home and go to school." Hibiki said crossly. The two, after taking the left side, came across a road block, a car accident had happened, and the police won't let anyone through. Lucy sighed, nodding in agreement. "We have to take to long way around," She said, pulling Hibiki, who glared at the police who told them off, to another direction.

A thirty minute walk turned to and hour, fifteen minute walk.

* * *

"Well, that was lovely," Julia smiled happily at the girl as she rushed around her room. "You're not the one who's about to be late!" Lucy said, brushing her hair and packing her notebooks into her bag at the same time. "Oh, admit it love, you had a wonderful time." The fox laughed. The blonde sighed, pink tinting her cheeks. "Fine, I did. But not when we were harassed by that darned pigeon." She said, puffing her cheeks at the memory.

Julia laughed. "Oh, that pigeon was quite the laugh, it was." She said chuckling. "That thing was menace!" Lucy cried, making Julia fall to the floor, clutching her bare stomach. "Oh dear Lord, stop it Lucy! You're going to kill me!" She said between laughs. Lucy made a face and stuck her tongue out at the fox. _Did I forget anything?_ She wondered, looking around the room. "Julia, don't do anything bad." She instructed the fox whose ear twitched. "Now, Lucy," She said, regaining her composure and sitting up straight on the floor. "do you honestly think I'd do anything bad?" She feigned hurt.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, she stared tiredly at the fox. "Why wouldn't I?" She said, seeing the fox smirk. Lucy sighed once more and exited the room, meeting Hibiki leaving his own room with his school tie askew and half-tied. Giggling, Lucy went to straighten the tie. "You left your comb in your hair," She said, her eyes not leaving the tie. Feeling his head, he chuckled as he removed the comb and pocketed it. "Thanks," He said while checking his watch.

"Shoot! Lucy, 7:15!" He said, grabbing her hand and running down the stairs.

"Princess, your breakfast?" Virgo asked, holding out a plate of scrambled eggs. "Sir," Tau, a large and muscular man with black and white-striped hair, held out a plate of toast. "Eat at school!" Hibiki said, "Gonna be late!" Lucy finished, stumbling and keeping up with him.

The two ran as fast as they possibly could, it was good that the school was within walking distance, but it was still a ten-minute walk. "Hibiki!" Lucy called, almost falling face-first behind him. Looking back, he debated on whether letting her hand go or carrying her while running. Finally, he decided on pulling her next to him and slowed his pace slightly.

"Sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to get you late." He said while panting. Lucy managed a giggle while panting. "This is actually pretty fun!" She called, smiling widely. "Save for the pigeon this morning." She added thoughtfully and with a sigh. Chuckling, Hibiki checked his watch, clicking his tongue when he was they had 6 minutes before the time and ran faster, pulling Lucy along. "Ten minutes," He explained.

* * *

"Connell," Chapati Lola, the class' adviser English called in front of class.

"Present!" The student replied.

"Hammit,"

"Present!"

"Heartfilia," There was no response. "Heartfilia?" He called again, looking up from his clipboard. "Hm, it's unusual for Ms. Heartfilia to be absent," He said mostly to himself. "Sir," Mirajane called from the back of the room. "Lucy's late." She said with an amused smile. Scratching his head, the teacher nodded, noting it down and continued on with his roll call.

Sure enough, Hibiki and Lucy ran past the gate and into a stern-and-cross-looking Erza. The two laughed nervously, explaining their reason for tardiness and meekly listened to Erza's lectures and reprimanding.

"We're sorry, Erza," Lucy said nervously. As much as she was her friend, Erza terrified almost everyone when she was angry. "It won't happen again," Hibiki finished, smiling nervously. "You've said that fifteen times already, Laytes." Erza stated pointedly. "Sixteen including now!" She half-yelled, making the two shrink. The red-head glared at Lucy, her eyes softening slightly. "It's odd that you're late, Lucy. You're almost always just in time." She pointed out.

Lucy scratched her cheek, looked away and chuckled softly. "I-I overslept? Fo-for the paper that due today." She lied, not wanting to reveal that she and Hibiki were together, and that was the reason for their tardiness. Erza cocked a brow then turned to Hibiki. "What's your excuse?" She asked him. Clearing his throat and grinning, he squeezed Lucy's hand, which he still held behind their backs. "Ah, you see, Erza, I, well,"

"Get on with it!" Erza yelled.

"Ah, we-well," Hibiki stuttered, scratching his nape and looking away from Erza. Lucy squeezed his hand.

Sighing, Erza waved her hand, dismissing the two. "Fine, get to class, you two." She said. The two hurried past the red-head, stifling their laughter as they entered the building.

When they were out of earshot form the terror of a student-disciplinarian, they began laughing and chuckling, joking to each other about the events, still not realizing they still held hands and a pair of cerulean eyes watched them.

* * *

**C/N: Long wait? I'm sorry, projects and assignments and crap. Grief, and the prom, argggh! Anyways, hope you like the chapter! Next one will come out a bit late. X3  
**

_**"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."**_


	11. Visitor

"Lucy~," Mirajane sang as she smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"Mira?" Lucy asked cautiously. She knew that smile, that smile whenever Mirajane had something in mind. "How was your morning?" She asked sweetly, taking a seat beside the girl. Nodding, Lucy scribbled into her notebook. "Fine." She answered absentmindedly. It was free period in the class, the students may do whatever they pleased so long as it was within reason. "Anything interesting that happened?" She asked.

Lucy sighed, putting down her pencil she stared tiredly at the platinum-haired girl. "Mirajane, is there something you want to ask?" The blonde asked with a forced, tired smile. Mirajane's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Hmm, just a small question," She answered, gesturing the small amount with her fingers. Lucy nodded and smiled for her to go one.

Mirajane clasped Lucy's hands into her own, staring into Lucy's wary eyes with her dreamy, starry-eyed ones.

"Lucy, are you and Hibiki going out?" Erza asked blatantly beside the two. "Erza, you should've tried to make it subtle," Levy chuckled from behind.

"She'd avoid the question," Mirajane answered with a sweet smile before turning back to Lucy.

"I was going to ask you how you and Hibiki just happened to be together when you came in late, but Erza's question seems more direct and more appropriate to ask."

Lucy's eye twitched continuously as she had an awkward smile on her face. _What. What. What. What. _She asked herself, how in the world was she going to get away now? Mirajane just said her only possible excuse and denying that they were date - which they were not - would cause the girls to stalk him and her. And that would end terribly, she sighed defeated in her mind.

_What do I have to lose?_ She groaned inwardly. _"Sanity. Privacy. A bit of dignity maybe," _The voice at the back of her head teased her. She groaned silently as her friend crowded near her, watching her intently. "Uhh, well, this morning you see," She started while her eye still twitched._  
_

"Lucy, someone's outside to see you."

Lucy stood up like something had pricked her bottom and quickly headed to the door. "Uhh, sorry guys," She smiled sweetly as she apologized, ignoring the cheated look Mirajane and Levy gave her. _Thank god,_ She sighed in relief as she walked to the door.

"Hibiki?" She called, very much surprised to see the senior heartthrob standing in front of her classroom with a strained smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly. Hibiki scratched the back of his head, looking upward at the ceiling, "Well, uh, you have an, a, um, visitor." He held out a angry-looking fox, smiling nervously.

"Julia? Julia!" She cried, taking the very pissed-off looking albino from him. "How...?" She asked, cradling the fox. "Well, I went out for a bit since Principal Makarov called and came into back to my classroom with half the girls screaming and the boys coloring the air. When I went inside, I saw everyone backed to one corner of the room, the chairs a mess and Julia snapping and growling with her hair standing up at everyone in the center of the room."

He scratched his head laughing nervously. "I think she almost killed someone," pointing at her with his free hand. Julia sneezed as Lucy looked at her frustrated. Lucy sighed and looked up to Hibiki with an apologizing smile, "I'm really sorry to cause you this trouble, Hibiki. And I'm sorry to whomever Julia harassed." She said the last part, earning another sneeze from the fox.

"It's fine, no harm done. _Well, not a lot,_" He mumbled the last part, nodding at the blonde. "Uhh, do you have plans for lunch, Lucy?" He asked with a warm smile.

"No, not yet. Why?" She shook her head slightly,

"Would you care to join me then?" He asked with a bright smile

"Oh," Lucy gave a sad, sympathetic smile. "sorry Hibiki, I don't think we could eat properly with this old grump with us. Sorry," She said rather weakly.

"Ah, right. Well, maybe some other time then. Bye Lucy." He smiled and waved before leaving.

"_It's quite sad you used me as an excuse like that._" Julia said calmly but sardonically as Lucy waved Hibiki goodbye.

"_It was kind of true,_" Lucy argued.

"_I__'m just saying, dear, you shouldn't have used me as an excuse like that. 'If there's a will, there's a way' as they say._"

"_Oh, please drop it, Julia._" Lucy groaned softly as she entered her classroom.

"Lucy!" Mirajane and Levy chorused, making Lucy jump back. "Was that Hibiki-kun out there?" Mirajane asked hurriedly, "He-"

"What was he doing here?" Levy interrupted, "Well, this-"

"Oh my! Did he ask you out?" Mirajane excitedly squealed, "Now, what in-"

"Why didn't you accept to go with him for lunch?" Levy whined, "If you'll just-"

"Lucy! That was the absolute moment!" Mirajane whined exaggeratedly too, "Guys, seriously-"

"Well, is he going to walk you home then?" Mirajane asked again, "I give up!" Lucy cried, throwing her hand up, incidentally throwing the fox up too, who landed on her head.

"Mirajane, Levy, don't chorus questions like that, you never gave Lucy the chance to answer a single question at all." Wendy chimed, looking curiously at Lucy. "Oh? We didn't notice." Mirajane chuckled and smiled, apologizing, as did Levy.

"Lucy, who or what is that?" Erza asked, looking atop Lucy's head.

"Hm? Oh! This is my, uh, pet. Her name's Julia." She smiled and held the fox out in her hands. "Like your cousin?" Cana asked, scrutinizing the fox. "You named your pet after your cousin?" Erza raised a brow.

"What? No, I mean yes, no - kind of, re-remember Julia's hair? It's really close to her fur, so I just went with the name Julia." She grinned, hoping her lips didn't twitch from nervousness or how much she had lied.

Her friends stared at the fox, who looked bored and like she wanted to go home. "Does she bite?" Wendy asked curiously.

Lucy looked at the fox, then the little blue-haired girl and the fox again. Smiling nervously, "Sometimes," she answered with a shaky chuckle. Wendy cautiously held out a hand, withdrawing it slightly with an unsure pout. Julia flattened her ears to the sides as Wendy held her hand over her head, petting her lightly.

"She's nice," Wendy giggled, "To you, maybe." Lucy muttered as she smiled at the girl.

"Hmm, is she why Hibiki came over?" Mirajane asked with a thoughtful finger on her bottom lip.

"Yes. Apparently she wondered into his classroom and started scaring everyone." Lucy chuckled nervously, setting her down beside her school bag on the floor. "You know pets and animals aren't allowed, Lucy." Erza sternly said.

Lucy groaned silently, "I know, and sorry Erza," she clapped her hands together, "but I can't let her go home alone. Who knows who she kills if I do. I promise, I'll keep a real close eye on her." Lucy pleaded.

Erza sternly glared at Lucy's bowed figure then to the fox, who held her own defiant gaze at the red-head. "Alright," Erza slowly said, her eyes not leaving the fox's ruby eyes, "but a close eye on her." she pointed to the fox, who gave a defiant sneeze.

"Alright Erza," Lucy smiled brightly at the terror of a woman as the bell rung, ending their free period.

"_I expect you to be good Julia. No snapping at anyone._" Lucy whispered to the fox who sat rather stoically beside the girl's bag, watching the semi-bald man enter the classroom. "_Hm? Oh. Of course Lucy._" Julia absentmindedly answered as the man began writing gibberish on the board. Lucy sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	12. Surprise, Surprise

"It's good you didn't kill anyone." Lucy said to the fox at her feet while rummaging through her bag. The fox let out a sharp breath as Levy and Erza came to the blonde's table. Wendy came toward the table, crouching down and started playing with the fox.

"Your fox has the oddest DID." Levy giggled, watching Wendy and the fox play around.

"DID?" Erza asked with a raised brow, "Dissociative identity disorder," Levy pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "a sort of mental disorder that's characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states that alternately controls a person's behavior." She added.

"So you're saying Lucy's fox has a mental disorder for people?" Erza frowned, "Well, not exactly. I'm just pointing out that she seems to have a lot of personalities, is all." Levy responded with a bright smile.

"Just because she looked grumpy when I first brought her, and she seemed unfazed towards Erza, and she's so nice to Wendy?" Lucy sighed.

"Lucy?" Someone called from the door, "Hello, Hibiki-kun." Mirajane greeted with her bright smile.

"Hello, miss Mira. Is Lucy still here?" Hibiki asked, entering the classroom.

"Oh, hi Hibiki, is there something you need?" Lucy asked, kneeling beside Wendy and coaxing the fox to get out of the from Erza's bag. "Uh, you don't mind if I ask a favor, do you?" He scratched the back of his head. "Sure, I don't mind. Just let me get Julia out. _Erza might kill her and me,_" She whispered the last bit to Hibiki and Wendy, who both promptly chuckled.

Hibiki took something from his bag and crouched beside Lucy, holding his hand out. "Come on Julia, Lucy and I have a date." He smiled and tried to convince the fox on leaving the bag as well.

"Hibiki!" Lucy cried, her cheeks a light tint of pink, while Wendy giggled softly. Julia's ears perked up and sniffed the boy's hand, slowly skulking out of the fallen bag. "You come out when Hibiki tells you, but you don't when I do?" Lucy asked monotonously as she raised a brow at the fox who sat innocently in front of the three.

"Don't take it to heart Lucy," Wendy giggled as Lucy sighed, muttering "traitor" under her breath while staring at the fox.

"Hold on Hibiki, let me get my things and you can tell me about the favor as we go." Lucy said, turning her back to the fox as Wendy started patting her on the head.

"Sure," Hibiki smiled brightly at the girl while walking toward the door. "I'll wait outside." He said over his shoulder, pointing to the door. Lucy nodded promptly, giving a thumbs-up.

"Did I hear someone has a date?" Levy sang, nudging the blonde's shoulder while winking.

"It's not a date, Levy." Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"But Hibiki-kun said it was." Mirajane added, winking at the girl as well.

"He said that to get Julia out of Erza's bag." Lucy sighed once more.

"A likely story," The two said at the same time, simultaneously crossing their arms. _The two of you terrify me sometimes,_ Lucy mentally groaned. "Yeah, well true story bro. Bye." She chuckled and scooped Julia from the floor, apologizing and waving to Wendy and the others.

"_Dearest Lucy, why do you think he this isn't what you and your friends call a 'date'?_" Julia asked, "Because it's kind of obvious." Lucy answered back with a small sigh. "_So are the boy's feelings towards you,_" Julia softly added.

"What was that?"

"_Hm? Oh, nothing._" Julia answered, jumping from Lucy's arms and walking beside her instead.

"The favor is kind of... difficult." Hibiki greeted, scratching the back of his head when Lucy was outside the room.

"Well, I'm sure Julia and I can take it." Lucy chuckled as they began to walk down the hall while Hibiki explained what he needed help in.

* * *

"How is that difficult?" Lucy strained to control he laughter after Hibiki explained everything.

"I understand it's kind of funny, Lucy," Hibiki sighed, "but must you really?" he messed his hair and sighed, making Lucy laugh. "How is it difficult though? I mean, you just have to get a collar and stuff." Lucy managed through laughs.

"Yeah... you see," Hibiki's eyes wondered to the sky, scratching his nape rather nervously.

"Oh hey, a big dog." Natsu said somewhere ahead the pair.

"You idiot, that's a wolf." Gray said, whacking Natsu on the head.

"Oi! What was that for?!" Natsu yelled, rubbing the spot Gray had hit.

"Probably to help your stupid brain to try work." Gajeel muttered, glaring at the wolf.

"I heard that Gajeel!" Natsu yelled, shaking his fist. Gajeel clicked his tongue at the salmon-haired monkey while Gray sighed and shook his head in embarrassment at him. "I have no idea why I'm stuck with you." Gray mumbled barely loud enough for the other two to heard, Gajeel thinking the exact same thing as what Gray had said.

"But what is that dog doing here?" Natsu scratched his head, "It's a _wolf_ for god's sake." Gray sneered at Natsu, starting another exchange of insults and a small brawl.

"Yeah, that's what's difficult." Hibiki pointed to the melanistic wolf that sat under the tree's shade.

"You...brought...Gideon along?" Lucy slowly said, "Not really. Apparently he managed to find his way here without anyone calling the police." Hibiki chuckled nervously, walking over to the behaved wolf.

"This is going to be difficult," Lucy muttered, running a hand through her hair before running after Hibiki to the tree and the wolf.

* * *

"S-sir, you want a collar for your pet...wolf?" The salesclerk asked, as he stared almost nonchalantly at the menacing and intimidating black behemoth.

"Yes. Could you find one? But not exactly a collar; something _like_ a collar, but not something worn around the neck." Hibiki explained to the clerk.

"Uh, of course sir." He nodded curtly before stalking off to the back storage.

"Maybe we should've went home and dropped Julia and Gideon first before heading here." Lucy said, gazing over the store's various store merchandise.

"Maybe," Hibiki chuckled, absentmindedly scratching Gideon's head.

"Sorry, would you happen to have a pen for pets right now?" Hibiki called into the storage room. A slightly tanned girl with caramel hair popped out of the room, a feline-ish smile on her face. "Hm, depends. Are your pets anywhere near cats?"

"Does wolf and fox count?" Hibiki laughed, pointing to Gideon and gesturing to Lucy with Julia. The girl grinned and pointed to the left corner of the shop. Nodding their thanks, the two lead their pets to the pens, thinking that they'd be able to get their errand done faster without the clerks watching the two animal's movement and the evil glares from passerby and other customers.

"Shouldn't we set a sort of barricade or something?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, I think they'd be alright." Hibiki answered, slinging his arm over her shoulders. "Come on, Lucy." He maneuvered her to back to the counter, where the male and female clerks were both chatting casually about cats and saber-toothed tigers.

"Sorry, would you have those collar things I inquired?" Hibiki politely interrupted the pair's small debate.

"Oh, well we don't quite have a lot that would suit your pet," The man scratched the back of his head.

"But I'm sure we'd find something!" The girl finished her co-worker's sentence, punctuating it with a fist pump and big grin.

"Aren't you Erza's cousin?" Lucy asked the girl, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"You know Erza? You know me?" The clerk asked.

"Millianna, right?"

"Aha! Erza's been talking about me!" Millianna said, laughing. "You're... Lucy, right?" She asked as Lucy nodded promptly. "And you are?" She pointed to Hibiki.

"Hibiki Laytes." He held out a hand to Millianna, which she promptly shook and smiled at him. "You're the boy who's practically the ideal example of a fashionably late, considering you're a student council member?" She asked and chuckled as Hibiki drew back slightly, laughing nervously and glancing at Lucy.

"Uh, I suppose?" He rubbed the back of his neck while staring at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, Er-chan's slightly pissed at you only when you're late." Millianna laughed, turning to her co-worker who looked half-asleep. "This is Dobengal, my co-worker obviously and from Saber." She introduced as said boy nodded politely, turning his head to the shelves of merchandise, "Would you like to check for the collar thing already?" He asked prosaically.

"Of course!" Hibiki said. Nodding, Dobengal walked to the other side of the shop, Hibiki in tow.

"Well, anything you need for your pet?" Millianna asked Lucy as she placed her hand on her hips.

"Well, she doesn't like collars either." Lucy chuckled, her eyes scanning the shelves of colorful tags.

"You have a pet wolf and fox, obviously they'd dislike collars!" Millianna laughed as Lucy neared a shelf. "How cute," Lucy murmured to herself, holding a tag with a konguro'o bell attached.

"Will you be getting that for your fox?" Millianna asked, looking over Lucy's shoulder.

"Should I? I don't know how I'd get it on her without a collar though."

"Hm, maybe we got something..." Millianna mumbled, looking around and running off to the counter, muttering to herself.

"That's nice." Hibiki said, peering over Lucy's shoulder as she gave a little squeak. "Don't do that," She sighed and looked at him over her shoulder, Hibiki chuckling his apology.

"Yeah, sorry. Are you getting that for Julia?" He asked, pointing at the little silver bell and tag. Lucy shrugged. She opened her mouth to say something as Hibiki cut her off by taking the bell and tag and clipped it to the blue ribbon she tied her hair with.

"Looks nice that way," He smiled, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Lucy laughed at herself and at Hibiki.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does, Hibiki. Don't you have a collar thing to look for?" She laughed as she took off the tag, "Yeah, do you think Gideon wouldn't eat this?" He held a leather two-paired, bracelet-like collar.

"Isn't that too small of him?"

"Not if I put it around his paw." Hibiki winked.

"I'd like to see you actually try." She laughed.

"Is that a challenge, dear Lucy?" He raised a brow and smirked, "More of a statement, but in a way, yes." Lucy retorted with a smug grin.

"Challenge accepted!" He laughed, taking the bell-tag from her and a normal dog tag for the shelf. "I'll pay." He stated and went over to the counter.

"Aw, you and your boyfriend are adorable!" Millianna cooed from behind Lucy, making her jump in surprise. "Why does everyone keep shocking me today?" She sighed and turned to a grinning Millianna. "And he isn't my boyfriend." She huffed as Millianna winked and nudged Lucy playfully, "Sure he isn't." she played, laughing as Lucy shook her head, trying to cover her laughter with a sigh.

"He's my step-brother."

Millianna's face turned blank for a moment before breaking into a large cat-like grin, "Or course." she winked and slung her arm over Lucy's shoulder, laughing as she walked them over to the counter. Lucy sighed, "Seriously, Hibiki isn't my boyfriend. Why doesn't anyone believe us?" she asked, blushing slightly as Shou somehow started speaking in her mind.

"Because you'd have to be blind!" Millianna laughed and released Lucy, not noticing the confused expression on her face, as she walked behind the counter and winked at Lucy over he shoulder, taking the tags and taking it to the back room.

"They're going to engrave the names." Hibiki explained as Millianna returned. "It'll be quick, don't worry." She grinned, holding out her hand in the peace-sign.

"HEY!" Dobengal yelled as loud barks and mashed cries came from the side of the pens. The three looked at each other, then sprinted to where the ruckus came from.

"Gideon!" Hibiki yelled, his mouth agape as the sight of the wolf and fox biting and scratching each other. Julia, albeit how small compared to Gideon, stood atop the black wolf, biting, clawing and pounding furiously. Apparently she had the upper hand right now.

"Ju-li-a!" Lucy cried, gripping tightly her hair. The fox brought her head up to her owner for a split second, then Gideon had kicked her off his stomach and but her on the leg, a sharp yelp-mixed growl escaped the fox's mouth.

"They're going to break the fence!" Dobengal yelled at Millianna who was looking around frantically. "What should we do?! I don't know anything about foxes and wolves!" She cried.

"We got it." Hibiki and Lucy simultaneously said, jumping into the pen and, literally, pouncing on their pets, laying atop of them. Both animals were obviously furious that they didn't notice their owners laying on top of them, literally holding them back.

"Dude, calm down!" Hibiki yelled over Gideon's furious barks and thrashing as he tried to control the huge dog by sitting/laying on top of his body. Lucy held Julia in a tight bear-hug over her, "Come on, Julia! Stop it!" she yelled over Julia's shrill barks and growling.

The two animals, who were most likely yelling stings of insults and profanities at each other with the way they barked at each other, didn't once notice their owners, who were both yelling semi-incoherent commands and calming commands and an occasional profanity at them.

Ten minutes after, the two calmed down, both Hibiki and Lucy looked haggard, tired and very angry at the two. They had a few scratched on their arms and legs, one or two on their faces but looked a hell lot better than the two slightly hot-headed, shameful animals.

"_Still want a saber-tooth tiger, tiger?_" Millianna joked to Dobengal as Hibiki and Lucy yelled and strictly chastised their pets.

"_Zip it, Millianna._" Dobengal mumbled back to her.

After twelve minutes, Hibiki and Lucy finished their rants and promptly apologized repeatedly to Millianna and Dobengal, promising to pay for whatever damage their 'domesticated devils' caused in their dispute, claiming their things and left without another word.

* * *

"It was his fault, Lucy!His fault!" Julia defended herself, limping slightly as she paced angrily around the room.

"It's both your fault. Give it a rest." Lucy dismissed, busy at her study table.

"My- I didn't do anything to that bastard of a swine! He- tsk!" She cut off her own statement when she plopped down on her basket. There she silently fumed and relentlessly cursed Gideon.

"Done!" Lucy proudly exclaimed, smiling brightly at Julia who simply raised a brow. "I finished your collar!" She brightly stated, making Julia crinkle her nose.

"Don't be like that, you have even seen it yet!" Lucy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. The vixen crossed her bandaged legs, "Intrigue me." she said laconically. Smiling broadly, from behind her, Lucy produced a black silk ribbon with dark grey lace trimmings and in the center of the ribbon was the bell-tag.

Julia arched her brows then frowned, unconsciously reaching for her neck. "I understand that I'm rather thin, but I am not _that_ ridiculously thin." She protested.

Lucy stared oddly at Julia before slapping her forehead and doubling over from laughter. "Around your foot, not neck." Lucy said between laughs. The vixen's ears flattened to the side as she looked away from the laughing blonde. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I thought it was obvious." Lucy said as her laughter died out, receiving a soft unintelligible murmur from the fox. "Which foot?" She asked, smiling sweetly at the fox, who glanced at her sideways, narrowing it slightly before shrugging. "Left."

Lucy placed the ribbon-collar around the fox's left foot, standing up as she finished and examined it proudly. "Perfect fit!" She cheered happily.

Julia looked at the ribbon at different angles, shaking her leg slightly as her ears perked to the surprising loud chime of the bell. Shifting into a fox, she shook her left hind leg, surprised that the ribbon fit perfectly too, not tight nor loose. "It's actually nice." She said as she returned to her human-like form.

"I knew you'd like it!" The girl proudly exclaimed, beaming proudly. Julia looked up to the girl's happy face and couldn't help but smile too; her mistress' happiness was her happiness. "Yes, yes. You know me well. Thank you, Lucy." She said in the most sincere way a fox could.

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me, I need to bathe." She giggled, heading to her closet then to the door.

"Isn't this way to your bathroom?" Julia asked, pointing to the door beside her, "The shower's broken." Lucy crinkled her nose, "I'm going to use the one here." She pointed to the right wall of her room, indicating there was another bathroom beside her own.

"Alright." Julia dismissed the girl, continuing to play with her bell.

* * *

Lucy took a quick, if relaxing warm shower, absentmindedly thinking over some things for school as she modestly wrapped herself with the large towel she took. Looking at the mirror on the wall, Lucy undid the messy bun she put her hair up in and combed out the tangles and small waves.

While humming some tuneless tune, the door clicked open. Lucy opened her mouth to say something, thinking at the door was Aries or Virgo or even Julia who happened to manage the doorknob even in her fox form. Though much to her embarrassment, it was Hibiki in an unbuttoned, open polo. The two stared incomprehensibly at each other for a good ten seconds, before Hibiki freaked out and Lucy sat on the floor, the shade of her face shaming tomatoes.

"Oh shi- I'm so sorry, Lucy! I thought no one was using the bathroom!" He stumbled over from the other side of the door. He freaked out for five seconds in the bathroom before thinking of freaking out outside the bathroom with the door closed and trying as hard as possible to not think of Lucy that moment.

"I- uh, I'm so sorry, Lucy! I'll-I'll use the bathroom later!" He said hurriedly and ran to his room.

Lucy was freaking out on the bathroom floor, running the last thirty seconds through her mind again before shrieking girlishly wishing for a hole to pop out beside her for her to crawl into and die in. And she repeated said action for almost five minutes, before what Hibiki said of using the bathroom later sank in her mind. She stood up in a flash and ran quickly to her room, slamming the door shut then sinking to the floor in embarrassment, recalling again what happened and shrieking again, causing Julia jolt awake and fall off her basket.

Julia groaned loudly, clicking her tongue as she sat up on the floor, clearly not happy her nap was disturbed in such an unceremonious way.

"I'm not sure if you'd tell me, or if you'd tell me straight and in a manner I'd clearly understand, but what happened that I thought a boar was being gutted?"

"Arrrghh! Julia please find a hole for me to die in!" Lucy shrieked exaggeratedly, covering her ruby-red face with her hands.

Julia stared oddly and humorlessly at the hysterical blonde. Sighing, she sat straight and cross-legged on he floor, playing with a large guava and glaring at the girl's bowed head.

"Why do I bother?" Julia sighed as Lucy hadn't moved in the last two minutes. "Julia, what am I going to do?!" Lucy cried, jumping up to her feet, not surprising Julia at all in her sudden decision to move.

"Lucy, may I clarify that I do not even know what happened?" Julia patiently let out a small sigh.

"Hibiki saw me!" Lucy cried hysterically.

"And what is the problem there? He sees you everyday."

"You don't get it!" Lucy groaned, burying her face in her hands again.

"Of course I wouldn't." Julia sighed rubbing her cheek while looking sideways at the wall.

"He saw me like this!" She gestured to her under-dressed self. The vixen raised both brows, clearly understanding the situation and interested in it.

"That's actually quite good." Julia pointed out, biting into the fruit she held.

"Julia- WHAT?!" Lucy cried, pacing the room back and forth. "How is that even relatively good?! I am- h-h-he- this- incredibly- urggh! WHY?" Lucy hysterically stuttered.

"I am trying to get you two together, remember?" Julia pointed out, stifling her laughter as Lucy gaped like fish before slapping her forehead and groaning loudly, muttering to herself while pacing around the room again.

She squeaked as someone knocked on the door, "Ye-yes?" she managed, rubbing her arms.

"Er, Lucy? Uh, I need to talk to you, can I come it?" Hibiki said on the other side. Lucy's eyes grew twice its size as she stumbled over the imaginary rock in the middle of her path, "No!" she yelled frantically as she fumbled with her closet and clothes.

"Oh," Hibiki said dejectedly through the door, "No, no, no! It's not from earlier, well it- ah, I mean I'm, uh," Lucy frantically tried to explain in the most _convenient_ way why he couldn't come in at the moment. She looked around the room as she struggled with her shirt - which she had put on backwards - as her eyes landed on the half-choking from laughter albino. "Ju-Julia's uh, Julia threw up in front of the door!" She yelled, as said fox choked on her laughter and the piece of fruit in her mouth, a dribble of juice falling down her chin.

"O-oh." Hibiki said relieved, "Um, just tell if it's alright to come inside then." he said as Lucy sighed in relief. Julia clicked her tongue in disappointment, shaking her head disapprovingly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't judge me. You saw how I was earlier." Lucy hissed to Julia, running a comb through her hair.

"And that gives you the right to embarrass me? I'm disappointed, Lucy." She shook her head and continued clicking her tongue.

"Hey, you were laughing at my expense earlier." Lucy stuck her tongue out at the fox. Opening her mouth and shutting it again, Julia smirked. "Touché." She responded with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Good. Now, fox." Lucy chuckled, checking herself in the full-body mirror one last time before opening the door for Hibiki, turning her back to a shrugging Julia.

"Hibiki, sorry about that," Lucy said as she opened the door, smiling meekly at Hibiki.

"Oh, it's alright." He pushed himself off the wall he leaned on while waiting for Lucy, turning to her and stuffing his hands into his pockets nervously.

"Uh, so I just wanted to apologize earlier..." He started, his cheeks turning tulip pink. Lucy placed her finger on his lips, her own cheeks bright carnation. "Hibiki, please, I get it. Let's not ever mention that again?" Her smile twitched as she said this.

Chuckling softly, Hibiki nodded and removed the girl's slender finger from his lips, holding her hand in his own.

"Uhh, well, you see, that's not just what I wanted to exactly say to you," He said slowly, his eyes trained on the cream ceiling. "Er, you see, Gideon, well he, uh, he, sort of trashed my room..." He said slowly, unable to meet Lucy's curious chocolate eyes.

"Oh, do you need help cleaning it?" Lucy asked sweetly, peering over Hibiki's shoulder to his room's door.

"Ehh, yes and no." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, kicking air with his left foot while the girl stared confused at him.

"Um, when I mean 'Gideon sort of trashed my room' I kind of meant he somehow managed to, uh, _mess_ it enough for the whole room to need renovating. To say the least." Saying this slowly, enunciating each word cautiously, while he gambled a small glance at Lucy, who blinked several times at him, trying to fully process what he meant.

"And, well, the other rooms are, sort of unlivable, already occupied or being fixed too. And well," He bit his lip, dropping his hand from his head to his neck and staring at Lucy dead in the eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, "yours is kind of the only livable place to, um, could be not as awkward." He swallowed hard as he watched Lucy's face change from one of thinking to one or half-horror-half-understanding.

"So, could you kind of accommodate Gideon and I in your room? Until my room's fixed that is," He said quickly.

Of all that time Hibiki had spoken, Lucy just gaped at him, occasionally snapping her mouth shut before letting it hang again. "You mean," She barely squeaked out, watching Hibiki smile awkwardly and nod slowly. "I'm rooming with you for a bit."

* * *

**C/N: It's been about a month since my last update, so I made this one a bit longer than usual. :3  
Well, until the next update!  
**

_**"We're all mad here."**_


	13. The Night

**nightrader1234: iiAnimeLover suggested the idea. Thank him/her. It was nice no? XD**

**To my guest reader: I didn't exactly think of that(the rival idea), care for a suggestion?**

**C/N: Chapters are slow, you all know, but I love you guys and I love this story. XD**

* * *

Lucy slumped down to the floor, shaking her head in disbelief. After Hibiki had told her that he and Gideon would be rooming in for a bit, the girl lost the ability to speak, she only let out a small squeak and nodded her head, listening to his small arrangements before quietly entering back into her room and mourn over her terrible, terrible luck.

"Something happened that I should be worried of?" Julia asked nonchalantly, examining her nails and swinging her legs back and forth over her basket's side. Lucy only let out a soft squeak, tucking her legs close to her chest and resting her head on her knees, and covering her head with her arms.

Julia sighed, turning her head to her mistress. "You do have to tell me sooner of later Lucy. I couldn't hear through the door; your room is soundproof and you'd have to speak like your father - with a natural loud voice - or yell."

"Julia," Lucy said barely above a whisper. Said fox sighed and kneeled in front of the girl, "Lucy," she said in a soft though stern voice.

"Julia~!" Lucy cried, lunging at the woman and tackling her to the ground. Hugging and strangling the fox, she wailed and cried unintelligible sentences and flurries of words.

"Oh grie- Lucy wha- o-oh, yes I do ge- please stop cryi- yes, I do understand, alright maybe not bu- oh my, please just- oh no, no, no, I-I- come now-" Julia stumbled over, trying to pry gently the girl off her and trying to calm her down._ I'm going to die young this time around. _She sighed frantically, a confused and slightly annoyed look on her face.

"My dear mistress, please do tell me what happened; I cannot cope with your poignancy, acrimony, turmoil or such. What. Happened." She held Lucy from her by the shoulders, shaking the girl slightly but firmly, staring firmly at the blonde's teary milky brown eyes.

"Hib- *sniff* room and- *hiccup* Gide- they have to-to-to," Her voice started breaking at the last part as her tears started to well up again, her shoulders bobbed up and down with her hiccups and stared pleadingly at the terrified and worried fox, whose whole face turned to one of complete desperation, her ears drooping downwards and she started sweating bullets. "N-no-now Lucy, calm down, j-just tell me about this, no more crying and hugging, alright?" She pleaded and reasoned, waving her hands about in front of the mourning girl.

"Lucy, I'm begging you, tell me whatever's troubling you at the moment. In the most concise way possible even." Julia pleaded, her hair a mess and her tail tucked beneath her, clearly showing her desperation at the moment.

Lucy continued to stare at the fox, sobbing quietly. Julia sighed and sat down cross-legged in front of the girl.

"Alright, it's something to do with a room. And Gideon and Hibiki?" she asked. Lucy sniffed and nodded.

"And...?" Julia waved her hand in a circle, trying to get the girl to elaborate. Lucy sniffed and pouted, trying to calm herself a bit.

"Gideon messed... Hibiki's room- *sniff* and now they-they ne-ne-need- *sniff* *sniff* a room to stay i-in." she said. Julia's ears perked up as she sat straighter, her tail waving left and right excitedly.

"And the room they will be staying in...?" she raised her brows, tapping the carpeted floor, in which Lucy responded with a tearful nod.

Julia roared in laughter, stretching her legs forward as she leaned back. _That bastard's useful for something!_ She thought, patting her mistress reassuringly on the back.

"Julia~!" Lucy whined, balling her hands into fist and rubbing her eyes with them, leaving Julia a breath short of her laughter to calm Lucy down.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of hysterical sobs and frantic reassuring/distressing soothing words and small curses, Lucy calmed down almost completely and Julia laid face down on her basket's cushions.

"You understand that Gideon's staying too, right?" Lucy asked, peering at the silver woman.

"It's a price to pay, I suppose." she replied with a wave of a hand.

Lucy sighed, burying her face into the pillow she hugged. "My problem is, where would Hibiki sleep? I don't have a couch here, and I doubt that he has one, or that it's still fine. And I can't let his sleep on the floor," she mumbled to herself.

"Let him sleep beside you." Julia sighed, sitting straight and stretching her back.

"What?!" Lucy cried, cheeks pink and a horrified and embarrassed look in her eyes.

"What? There's no malice, Lucy. Yes you do have feelings for the boy, but it isn't like you'd do anythin-"

"I'm not listening to you anymore!" Lucy cried, covering her ears with her hands and humming loudly.

"I was going to say 'anything wrong'." Julia looked at the girl oddly. "But whatever you wish Lucy." she shrugged and stared at the ceiling. "Why not ask you father?"

"I can't do that!" Lucy stared horrified at the fox.

"And why not?"

"Because, it'd be so-so _awkward_!"

"Would it not be more awkward if your maids happen to find the two of you in the same bed the next morning?" Julia flatly questioned, raising a perfect silver brow. Groaning, Lucy got up and headed to the door. _This shall be the death of me. If not Mirajane._ She cursed, heading to her father's study, where he normally was.

"Good evening, father." she greeted after knocking the door three times.

"Hello, Lucy. What is it?" he asked, looking up at her briefly before returning to his papers.

"Erm, have you heard that Hibiki's room is kind of trashed and stuff?" she asked slowly, looking around the room as she rubbed the back of her nape.

"Yes, actually. Hibiki told me; he said he'd be staying in your room if it was alright with me."

"And...?" she looked expectantly at her father. Jude stopped what he was doing and laced his fingers together in front of him, "Well, as a father, I'm quite worried of my only daughter being in the same room with a man. But I trust Hibiki. And you as well, Lucy." he smiled tenderly at her. Lucy couldn't help but smile either, but she flustered quickly, remembering her dilemma.

"I see. Thank you though father, but my problem is that, well, where would Hibiki sleep?" she stumbled over.

Jude sighed, staring out the window, "Yes, he and I voiced that problem earlier too."

Lucy nodded vehemently.

"And we agreed that, he could sleep beside you, if you were alright with it." he said slowly, his gaze creeping up to her as slow as he said it. Lucy's face turned pale, then turned pink, then pale and finally beet red.

"Uh, I-I'll think about it." she said dumbly, nodding her head to her father and walking out almost mechanically out the mini-library. Jude sighed as he stared at his daughter's retreating back, leaning back on his large lounge chair and staring at the old family picture on his desk. He closed his eyes for a few minutes before returning to his work.

* * *

"So...?" Julia casually asked, examining her long claw-like fingernails. Lucy dejectedly sighed, flopping on the bed.

"It is?" Julia smirked.

"Don't rub it in. I still have the last say."

"So you are saying that you'd rather let the boy sleep on the cold, hard, unforgiving floor?" she asked teasingly. Lucy groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you planned all this." she complained, suddenly sitting up and glaring accusingly at the fox. "You didn't, did you?" she narrowed her eyes at the fox in incrimination.

"If I had planned this, I would have done it in a way that was a bit more subtle. Do you really think I'd do something so _crude_ like this?" she asked flatly, clicking her tongue from her regrettable _in_ability to calm others.

Sighing, Lucy conceded and dismissed the thought, silently lamenting over the drastic events that happened this day.

Her woe-some pity party was cut short when a short knock and small bark was heard from her door. Lucy sat up abruptly, squeaking a bit and turning to her study table, groaning as she saw the time.

"Well. Isn't he excited." Julia chuckled heartily to herself. Lucy stuck her tongue out at the fox before fixing herself and plastering on a smile before opening the door.

"Hi." they greeted each other at the same time. Opening the door wider, Lucy side-glanced at the fox, seeing her glowering at the black dog.

"So..." they said again at once, chuckling and laughing at each other.

"Erm, you take left and I take right?" Lucy shyly asked, pointing at her bed with her thumb. Softly chuckling, Hibiki responded with a nervous, shy nod. Smiling sweetly, she glanced at the wolf as he stared at Lucy's huge bookshelves of her library with mock interest, his face in the somewhat sour grimace it always is.

"And Gideon's sleeping by Julia." she added. Gideon snapped his head to her, seemingly narrowing his ruby eyes; Julia glared at the blonde, her eyes accusing and judging her for traitorous statement.

Hibiki nodded and laughed, "I'm glad you're fine with that, Lucy. I was worried he'd have to sleep on the floor; and he doesn't like sleeping there."

The two animals glared at each other for minutes, before breaking their glowering to sneeze insultingly at each other. The two looked and laughed at their pets.

What an interesting night it will be.

* * *

**C/N: It took me about a week to write this. XD  
Well, I'm sort of out of ideas for the "sleepover". Mind suggesting some? :D Be reasonable, alright? X3  
**

_**"We're all mad here."**_


End file.
